


The Wizard and His Lamb

by aliciatengu



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciatengu/pseuds/aliciatengu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*这章有rape警告，笔墨不多。<br/>*这次的注释最好别放到最后看，不然可能会造成一点阅读中的理解障碍。</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_那个女巫 **[1]**_ _在森林深处挑挑拣拣，_

_华丽的晚会将在今晚举行，_

_她晃动着篮子细细思考该用什么来招待她的好姐妹。_

Thor清醒过来的时候发现自己跪着被反手绑在木桩上，脑后被击中的痛感刺戳着他的神经。喧闹声在他耳边逐渐清晰起来，同时他听到了身边传来粗重的喘息声，没有节奏，夹杂着低吼般的呻吟。

他努力眨了眨眼睛，画面还处在一片模糊之中的时候一抹艳丽的红色侵入了他的视线。慢慢地他发现那是一条红色的点缀着荷叶边的裙子，裙摆下露出双细长白皙的小腿和精致的脚踝，以及和红色裙子的颜色极为搭配的细头高跟鞋。尖锐的鞋跟在地上敲出啪嗒的声音，鞋子的主人踱着步慢悠悠地走到他的面前又转了个弯，然后停在了他的左侧。他顺着女人的脚步转动了下自己僵硬的脖子，有个肌肉结实的黑人被拴在离他约莫一米距离的地方。那人原本黝黑的皮肤在灯光的照射下反射出暗红的颜色，有些挂在他身上的血液已经干了，有些则是刚留下的，血液特有的铁锈味像是点缀在空气中的香精一般让那个女人露出了愉悦的笑容。浅灰色的眼睛在黑色烟熏妆的衬托下闪烁着魅惑的宝石般的光泽，艳红色的唇膏一丝不苟的描画出女人的唇线，她伸出那双同样被仔细照料过的涂着红色指甲油的手，手指慢条斯理地从上而下拂过男人的脸颊，经过因击打而破裂的眉骨，青肿得几乎睁不开的眼睛，在汗水和血水中发着油腻光亮的黑色胡渣，女人的拇指不经意地划过男人厚实的双唇，在下唇的唇角处留恋了一会方才撤去。男人晃动着脑袋发出粗重的呼吸声试图躲避女人的抚摸，但他根本难动分毫。他跪在那里，穿着沾染上污泥的肮脏牛仔裤，双脚被粗糙的麻绳绑在一起，双臂被反折在自己的身后，与一根刻着奇怪符号的黑色木柱绑在一起。女人站在他们的面前，带着审视的目光居高临下地看着他们。

在女人的身后，衣着华丽的小姐们在餐桌前举杯庆祝。时不时有几个年轻的姑娘在调侃聊天的间隙向他们瞥过一眼，如同娇嫩的大小姐第一次在舞会上害羞得不敢靠近自己心仪的对象。有个穿着简朴的女仆装的黑发姑娘端着一盆水迈着小碎步向他们这边跑了过来，她的脸上几乎没有半点妆容的痕迹，稚嫩的脸庞显示着她应该还未成年的岁数，未经人工渲染处理过的黑色长发被随意地挽在一侧，扎起了一个松松散散的麻花。小姑娘有些慌乱地跪在黑人的身边，开始用沾了水的布轻轻擦拭起他身上的血迹。她在男人的瞪视下有些瑟缩，拿着布的手一时半会僵在半空中，就在这时，男人突然向她啐了一口，和着血的口水喷在她的侧脸上，她像是被人打了一巴掌似的偏过脸去，从Thor的角度能看到那个小姑娘的大眼睛里已经聚集起了泪水。

红衣的女人发出了咯咯的笑声，转身踩着愉快的步子回到了餐桌前。

“快点把他们收拾干净。”女人最后这么说道。

姑娘的肩膀抖了一下，然后任命地重新开始擦拭起黑人的身体。黑人像只被困住的野兽一样疯狂扭动着身体想要挣脱束缚，他张开嘴巴想要谩骂、怒吼、叫喊，但是他除了喉咙里的呻吟和气声竟一点声音都发不出来。Thor这才意识到他的舌头已经被割掉。小姑娘几乎没敢抬头去看那人，尽量快速地结束手上的活，然后逃跑似的端着水盆来到Thor这边。

“你……”Thor观察着大厅里的人，在小姑娘略微挺起胸跪在他身侧擦拭着他后颈干涸的血迹的时候，悄悄开口。

小姑娘明显是被吓到了，她愣在那瞪大眼睛看着Thor。

“别停下……”Thor压低声音说道。

等了一会直到小姑娘的手稳了些，他才开始用沙哑的声音尽量保持柔和地问道：“你想逃出去么？”

同情心是在Thor看到这个小姑娘第一眼的时候便冒了出来，他直觉地知道这个尚未成年的女孩不应该属于这里，不应该属于这个巫师集团。

是的，巫师——不同于那些坑蒙拐骗的通灵者或者占卜家，此时聚于这座宅邸之中的华丽女人们是真正的那种巫师，那些于数百年前的中世纪被宗教法庭判于刑场上的不详人中的幸存者。

没人知道这些巫师具体何时诞生，从何而来。这是一个古老、匪夷所思的族群——源于人类，却又脱离人类的社会。他们生活在人类社会中，却又不接受这个社会的道德控制。通常，他们用草药、术式、咒语向地狱的领主换取常人不可想象的能力，而更多的时候他们选择献祭——一般来说，他们宰杀牲口、动物，将它们的血液灌注在堆满魔药的容器里，或是涂抹在自己脸上，或浇淋在自己赤裸的躯体上；他们让这条用血液铺成的通道引领着他们至于恶魔交易的十字路口。而在恶劣的情况下，他们选择活人做为屠刀下的祭品，但那是在使用最恶毒的咒术的时候才会发生的。强大、几乎不可逆转是活人献祭的后果，同时这种类似不同血统但同源的同类相残的行为给施术者自身也会带来极大的损害。可是这种伤害并不是立即就会爆发的，它就像巨蜥的毒液一样，后果在血液中积攒，直到那个特定的时间到来。

所有人都知道后果。

但没有人能停止。

因为恶魔是他们的主人，而送上涂上蜜糖的黑苹果是恶魔的天性和责任。

属于这些巫师的那条自噬蛇在恶魔的指引下看见的只有最纯粹的欲望。用活人换来恶魔的报酬的那一瞬间的滋味是那么鲜美，就像美妙又让人眩晕的混着颠茄的美酒，恶魔赋予的力量是那么强烈又让人不禁想要渴求更多。恍惚间，年轻的巫师在一次次与恶魔的结合间觉得也许自己是受到恶魔眷顾的不同者，而那书本上的悲惨命运只不过是失败者的嫉妒与不甘。

——闭上眼睛，感受他，让那滋味镌刻上赤裸的身体的每一寸肌肤上，力量在身体中如同地狱的岩浆般迸发。

Thor知道自己在面对着什么，比起吸血鬼或是狼人来说，这更像是一群将Satan作为神来崇拜的狂热信徒——虽然披着人皮，但那身体里的东西比嗜血的野兽更加得危险和疯狂。

Thor成为猎人已经十余年。从他少年时颤抖着端着枪击穿一个袭击他家的女巫开始，他的父亲就将他作为正式的猎人开始教育。而他离开家族出任务也有五、六年的时间，在这期间他见过不少像面前这个黑发女孩一样的人，他们因为毒品或者债务被迫受制于女巫，变成她们的奴隶，有些则会成为她们试药的对象，甚至活人献祭的后备品。他救出过几名少女，但是一旦脱离了女巫的控制，这些少女大多数则会变成植物人一样的存在，最后终日靠着医院的点滴过活。

但是Thor还是不能让自己对这些姑娘见死不救，这使得他的任务在有些时候更像是个要命的赌局。

小姑娘最终在他的背上轻轻拍了一下。

她有些犹豫地移动到Thor面前用背挡住了女巫的视线，然后将粘着血的布放在水盆里洗浸。Thor低下头可以看见对方细嫩的脖颈，不知道是否是因为察觉到Thor的视线，少女的脖子有些泛出粉红。Thor在心里甩了自己一巴掌，这可不是想这些事情的时候，他对自己骂道。

少女抬起手，冰凉的水碰到Thor的脸让他下意识地颤抖了一下。

“对不起……”少女睁着那双大眼睛有些慌乱和委屈，Thor这才发现少女的眼睛是灰色泛着绿色的颜色。Thor可以透过脸颊上的布感觉到少女纤细柔软的指尖滑过，小心地擦去他脸上那些微不足道的细小擦伤周围的泥土与血迹。有水滴顺着他的下巴脖子滚进他的衣服里，他们靠得太近了，他甚至可以数出那红润双唇上的纹路，Thor不着声色地咽了口口水。

“我只来了四五天，先生。我的身体……很干净，”少女的脸颊上露出了粉红，她的声音有些不稳，略带着些急躁，柔软的气息喷在Thor的唇边，让Thor觉得贴在脸上的冰水也变得炙热，“……请带我走。”

他转了转被绑在身后的手腕，够着手从裤腿里抽出一只小刀默默攒在手里。

活人献祭有着时间上的要求，Thor看了眼大堂上的时钟，还差半个小时。他在脑中开始翻出Tony帮他黑进政府系统得到的这里的布局图，每一个房间每一个出口他都有研究过，哪里适合躲藏哪里能够最快的到达出口他全部记在了心里。现在他只要等到活人献祭的时候，那时候也是这群女巫的首领现身的时候，只要他能割断女巫长的喉咙，剩下的女巫就将像树倒猕猴一样一哄而散，收尾工作只要交给他的搭档们来做就行了。

这些巫师在经历黑暗时代之后分裂成了各个细小的族群，每个族群都有自己的族长，几乎互不干涉。没人知道族长在哪，她们只在族群中发生集体性的活人献祭的时候才会出现，而她们出现的方式也颇为让人猜测，有人说她们会附身在这个家族的某个女巫身上现身，有人说她们会乘坐着最华丽的座驾如同女王降临一般降临在家族之中，也有人说她们会一直栖身于这个家族聚会的一角静静观察着借机寻找着自己的接任。Thor不能确定，他甚至不知道女巫长的长相，所以他用了最危险的方法，将他自己变成了活人献祭的一部分。

根本是最蠢的做法！Tony是这么说的。

而也许是最高效的办法，Thor这么回答道，他对自己的身手有着足够的自信。

时钟的滴答声变得格外清晰起来。

Thor几乎是和时钟一起在数着时间，宴会的音乐也在逐渐步入高潮。

突然，一声门铃突兀地闯了进来。

在此时这门铃显得格外刺耳，就像划过晴朗天空的一道响雷，让宴会戛然而止。

管家打开门，从门口站着的保安手里接过一个皮箱子，棕色的，有点偏复古的款式。

年轻的姑娘们在大厅的舞池里窃窃私语，之前的那个红衣的女巫穿过人群，朝管家走了过去。

“什么东西？”她的眼睛略过皮箱表面，皮箱上没有任何能说明身份的纹章和字条。

“夫人，保安说是一个小孩送过来的，对方说出了我们的暗语。”

——女巫的暗语，只有女巫的发声系统才可以说出的语言，而人类无法模仿。

红衣的女人抿着嘴，碰触到皮箱的开关。

离献祭还剩20分钟，会是族长送来的东西么？

她这么猜测着。

啪嗒，

皮箱被打开了。

 

 

黑暗的皮箱里面划过一道亮光。

而女人，

在死前所能见的只是那双深绿色的眼睛，是蛇的眼睛。

毒液从她的喉咙涌了上来，黑色的血瞬间淹没了她艳红色的唇，那双美丽的眼睛向上翻着只剩下浑浊的眼白。女人的躯体刹那间倒在地上，艳红的裙摆和那白皙的肌肤在暗色的大理石地板上如同盛开的一朵绝美的花，那涂着红色指甲油的修长手指痛苦地扭曲，抽搐着扒在地上，黑色的血顺着她已然无法合上的嘴角流过她的脸庞，浸润她造型优美的秀发，蔓延在她的身侧。

一条如蝰蛇般粗长的蛇松开了它咬在女人喉管上的嘴。黑色混着墨绿的鳞片在灯光下闪闪发光，蛇头的一部分鳞片被金色覆盖，它吐了吐信子，转身返回落在一旁的箱子，从里面叼出一本硬质的古旧书籍，并在众人反应过来前便从人群中游走开了。

一切发生得太突然，就连见多了诡异的事情的女巫们都没有一瞬间回过神来。Thor愣在那里，这发生的一切超出了他的常识。女巫间的争斗？这已经是近乎几十年都没有发生过的事情了。

突然，他的脸颊碰触到了冰凉的水。

他激灵得一回神，才发现身前的那个少女依然跪在面前。

她冰凉的手指擦过Thor的伤口，Thor分不清那是水的温度还是面前人的体温本就这么冰凉。少女愉悦地轻哼着他没听过的曲子，灰绿色的眼睛里闪着安然的神色。手指摩挲着Thor的下巴还是收了回去，那时候Thor瞥到了少女本不该有的黑色的指甲。

女巫？！Thor在心里惊觉起来！

“呣——不过我更喜欢Wizard这个称呼。”像是能读心一般，回答他的是一个干净的男声。Thor看着眼前的少女慢慢站了起来，他抬起头看到的是一张完全不同于少女面庞的男性的脸，不同于少女的稚嫩，但依然年轻，男人脸部的骨骼深邃，黑色的头发被一丝不苟的梳到耳后，和少女丰满的嘴唇不一样的过薄嘴唇依然哼着那不知名的曲子。男人褪下对于他过紧的衣服，一点都不介意暴露自己的裸体，匀称的肌肉覆盖在肌肤之下，光是看着就能想象那腰身的柔软，他就那样赤着脚走到窗前，一把扯下了黑色的窗帘底布随意地披在自己身上。

蛇从Thor的眼前游过，他看着那条蛇顺着男人精巧好看的脚踝缠绕着爬上他的腰，接着是胸口，最后蛇缠在了男人的手臂上。男人取过蛇嘴里叼着的那本古旧的书，打开了其中的一页，手指在纸面上游走。

年轻的女巫中间终于爆发出一声尖叫，她们有的已经开始后退并且想要逃跑。

Wizard，Thor在心里默念着这个称呼。

他从没想过自己能真的听到这个名词——一个多为男性巫师使用的别称。

关于男性巫师，那是在巫师的历史中已经几乎完全成为书卷中的一角的小小分支。现存的巫师是以女性为主导的团体，男性的巫师在遥远的过去的确有过光辉的足迹，但在黑暗时代之前便因为某种未知的原因几乎销声匿迹。而在现代，几乎没有人再见到过一个活生生的男巫。数百年间，他们的很多成为了传说，但也因为传说而往往被人添油加醋分不清真假，逐渐他们变成了女巫历史上遥远的过去与女巫集团中神秘未知的一抹阴影。

撕开那泛黄的书里其中的一页，蛇张开嘴，纸被毒牙刺穿，毒液几乎将半张纸染成墨色。伴随着男人吟唱出的咒语，纸在被他抛到空中的时候变成了肆虐的火焰，瞬间将慌张无措的年轻女巫们包围，尖锐的哭喊将这个华丽的大厅变成了焦黑的地狱。

男人好像在剩下的仓皇逃窜的女巫中寻找着什么，接着他咧出一个露齿的笑容——他找到了他的目标。Thor惊讶地看着他从自己的手上抽走了那把小刀，然后踏入了他自己制造的火圈之中。

人肉烧焦的味道伴着浓烈的烟味席卷进Thor的鼻腔，令人作呕的同时忍不住地咳嗽。他开始试图剧烈地挣脱捆绑着他的麻绳，可那绳子天杀的纹丝不动。Thor在心里估算着Tony他们从待命地点赶到的时间，一边低下头用身上的T恤抵住口鼻。

他从来没觉得时间这么漫长，直到他的余光看到那双他不会忘记的脚踝出现在他的面前。

那个男人一手拿着他的小刀，一手提着一个女人的头颅，Thor看不到女人的脸，而那凌乱的深色发髻如同枯草一般失去了光泽，仿佛被从由血组成的干泥塘中捞起一般带着干涸的污块，一些未斩干净的皮肉垂了下来，血在地上渐渐滴出一个小小的血洼。蛇叼着那本书将脑袋伏在他的肩上，男人灰绿色的眸子瞅了瞅手上Thor的刀，又打量了下另一只手上的头颅，然后像是突然想到了什么似的，将手中的头颅抛向了Thor的脚边。

“女巫长的头颅送给你，但是这个……”说着他晃了晃手中的小刀，带着恶作剧的笑意说道，“我收下了。”

然后他便自顾自地在Thor的瞪视下向着大厅后侧的门厅踏着惬意的步子离开了。

中途经过那个啐过他一口的黑人的时候，他停了停，但又转过半个身子看了看Thor，最终觉得无趣地耸了耸肩，然后彻底消失在Thor的眼前。

 

 

——

有一只蜘蛛在用时间编织着一张网。

它站在网的一角等待着猎物相遇时脚下那美妙的震颤。

 

——

五年后。

 

Thor怎么也没想到最终是在这么一个地方找到了那个男巫。

他花了五年的时间去寻找，一方面的确是他所待的猎人组织给了他一些压力，但很大程度上，他鬼使神差地有种无论如何也要见到那个人的想法，一种诉求——是因为这个人特殊的身份，但也许并不仅仅如此，有种别的东西，一直被Thor曾经试图刻意忽视的东西。他不知道这种感觉什么时候在自己心里发芽结果的，只是回过神来的时候这种感觉就已经在这了，并且无法摆脱——理智在尖叫着深挖下去将会是危险的地狱，这是魔鬼的伎俩，但内心深处的瘙痒在鞭笞着他的身体。

说起来这真的很可笑，一个猎人竟然被本该是他的猎物的巫师施舍，简直是一种彻头彻尾的侮辱，但此时的Thor并不想马上把这个无礼的巫师扔进组织地下的审问室里，至少不是让那些组织里的其他猎人来做。

大多数人标榜他为正直的英雄，作为猎人的他在毁灭那些邪恶的女巫的事情上的事迹已经让众多同行惊奇和称赞，但在这些泛着油墨味的古板记录下，人们在大多数的时候也忘记了这个英雄有着和普通人类一样的血肉之躯。

而欲望伴随着他左右。

Thor带着墨镜穿着夹克插着兜站在哈佛大学的图书馆门口。他和这堆书生散发出截然不同的气息，引得不少人侧目。但墨镜下的Thor的眼神中有些不安定，这让他仿佛回到了高中第一场橄榄球赛上，那时候他还是个刚入局的候补，紧张和兴奋感让他上场的时候脚下踩的土地都仿佛变得那么陌生。

这时远远地，他看见一个穿着墨绿色套头羊毛衫的青年从图书馆门口走了过来，男人抱着书也看到了他。对方一开始有些愣神，但短短几秒钟的时间后只见那人立刻露出了欣喜的笑容，他就像看到一个故友般迈开脚步，急急地走到Thor面前，叫着他的名字。

Thor皱起眉，到不是完全因为面前这个混蛋装疯卖傻，他在最初的时候就已经领教过对方的骗术，真正让他惊讶的是对方喊出了他的名字。而那声音虽温沉，可一旦认识到这是从那张唱颂咒语的嘴里说出来的一瞬间让Thor有了一种被蛇束缚住的错觉。

“Loki……”他从喉咙里挤出男人的名字。

“哦，拜托，别问我是怎么知道你的这种傻问题。”Loki把怀里的书托了托后又往Thor身边凑了凑，说道，“你们从来不知道怎么正确地隐藏自己。”

他露出了笑容，挑衅的嘴角像是在炫耀什么一样翘了起来。

Loki话中有指，而Thor在意识到这点后几乎发出了低吼。

“……你是故意让我找到你的！”

他回想起那些一点点顺藤摸瓜，在反复撞壁后得到的线索。他就像行走在迷宫深处一样费尽周折，但当他陷入死胡同后，有时候又会有一条微不足道的线索给予他指引，而此时这些意味着什么就再明确不过了。

Thor看着Loki，这才明白从一开始他就已经被这条蛇盯上。

他不是猎人，而是被蛇玩弄的老鼠，在蛇窟里浑然不觉得找寻着出口。

 

Loki一手抱着厚重的书，一手把Thor拉近了一个没人的巷角。

“让我猜猜。”他靠在墙上，把Thor的墨镜摘了下来，折好塞进对方胸前的夹克袋里，“你是一个人过来的，但是现在也许有点后悔？你们想抓我，因为你们好奇我到底是站在哪一边的。”

“不过……”Loki拍了拍夹克袋，但是手并没有在最后撤离，他看着自己的手指平稳的滑过Thor的胸口，停在了心脏的位置，这让Thor不自觉的咽了下口水，“不管怎么说，你们在最后还是打算杀了我。”

Loki将背向下滑了滑，调整了下姿势，Thor和他站得很近，超出了正常该有的距离，当Loki的一条腿蹭到他的小腿裤管的时候，这个高大壮硕的男人颤动了一下。

微凉的触感透过布料传了过来，让他想起五年前那个少女碰触在他脸上冰凉的抚摸。

他对Loki有着幻想，不切实际的幻想，带着必然背叛一些人的结果，但是要说后悔，Thor觉得这才是让自己最内疚的地方。

——他没有后悔。

而这个人现在就在他面前，五年来隔着无数数据和照片的距离一下子缩短到唾手可及的地步，而那贴在他小腿上的触感和温度透过布料钻进了他的皮肤里，爬进了他的大脑也渗进了他的骨头里。

“……Loki……”这个名字无声地粘黏在他的唇齿之间，谁都没听到，包括他自己。

“也许，我真的应该找一个保身的办法呢，你说呢？”

他看着Loki的嘴吐出这些字句，但是话在他的耳边走了一遭然后就飘散得无影无踪。

幻想在他的心口像是一口有着甘甜泉水的深井，此时欲望在经历了不断地开凿后终于真真切切汩汩地冒了出来。

Loki的声音越来越低缓，他的身体微微前倾，不属于人类的语言悄悄地从他的舌尖轻吟了出来，就像一曲枕边的催眠曲，溢出甜美的汁液。

突然，肩膀上的力道让他猝不及防地痛呼出来，他被推撞在坚硬的墙壁上，反射性地闭上眼睛，而等到睁开的下一瞬间他所感受到的只有那凝聚着暴风雨的深蓝色，以及唇上温热潮湿的触感。

“唔！”来不及反应，舌头就已经撬开他的唇钻进了他的口腔，对方的舌头粗鲁地缠绕上Loki的，甚至带着些疼痛。

Loki毫不犹豫地咬了下去，一瞬间血的腥气在两人嘴里蔓延开来。

Thor被迫退了出来，但是钳制在Loki肩膀上的手依然像钢筋一样紧紧地抓在那里。他伸出手用拇指抹了一下嘴角的血迹，便又准备向Loki扑过去，Loki的动作仿佛早就被料到一般，Thor稳稳地抓住了对方曲起企图撞向他裤裆的腿。他的手顺着Loki的膝盖蹭上了大腿，然后在大腿中部狠狠地捏了一下，这让Loki忍不住地发出痛苦呻吟的鼻音。

Loki感到Thor狠狠咬了一口自己的下唇，便再次把舌头伸进了自己的嘴里。

他在舌头被强制性拽进Thor口中的时候后悔了起来。他的大脑在升腾的热气中试图理出Thor对他这种奇怪欲望的根源，而唯一的线索只有五年前他在潜入女巫家族，等待女巫长出现的时候因为好玩戏弄了Thor那一件事，那个时候他办成青嫩的少女故意挑起了Thor的保护欲与情欲，仅仅只是出于等待行动前的无聊，但没想到后果竟然会演变成现在这样。

Thor掐住他肩头的手用着与之前的粗暴截然不同的力度捏上他的下巴，他在难受地哼哼的同时挫败地感受到了一股令他自己也感到惊讶的情欲的电流从Thor温热的指腹传来。

“……别……”他在换气的间隙喃喃出声，Thor用身体把他紧紧地压在墙上，并且卡在了他的两腿中间，肌肤的热度实打实地传递了过来，Loki难受地蹭着后背，然后因为腰上的用力一掐发出近乎是委屈的鼻音。

“会……有人……Th……or……别……Thor……”他可不想在这里和眼前的大块头搞上，不说这里可是人来人往的哈佛校园，现在可是下午一点，太阳当头，而那个从刚才就突然毫无廉耻的家伙的手已经从他的腰间快钻进裤子里了。

他揪住Thor金色的头发，几乎要用上干架时才会有的力道强行将Thor扯开。

“别在这……”Loki喘着气，一只手撑在Thor的胸口上，硬是把他们分开了一段距离，可是他还没把话说完，就发出了一声短促的惊叫。

“Thor！”那家伙竟然用钻进他裤子里的手在他的臀肉上毫不留情地用力地捏了一下，然后便是蛮横的按压揉动。

Loki扭着身子挣扎着，但这却让Thor的手指越发地往他臀瓣间的缝隙移去，终于Loki不受控制地烧着脸僵住了。但他的安分反倒让Thor指尖带来的异样感觉变得更加清晰，疼痛下渐渐漫上来了阵阵的酥麻感。明明只是毫无技巧的野蛮地揉搓，但却带起源源不断的小小电流刺激着他的尾椎骨，然后攀上他的脸和大脑。他在Thor啃咬上他喉头的时候终于止不住地发出了一声曲着调拖着尾音的叹息般的呻吟。

惊讶和后悔过后是有些茫然。

不，不是说他对自己的魅力有过质疑，他也的确用肉体诱惑过别人，那简直屡试不爽。但没有人，没有人能在被他杀死前真的靠近他的身体，只有这个人，Loki的身体并没有下意识地完全做出反抗。

他应该厌恶的，用魔法削掉这人的脑袋也好，刺穿心脏也罢都应该是轻而易举的事情。

但为什么……？

Thor的下巴挤进了他微微敞开的衬衫领口下的空隙，粗糙的胡渣摩擦着他的颈窝，潮湿的热气喷洒在他的皮肤上，他甚至有些期待地等待着Thor的嘴唇烙印上去的感觉。Loki下垂着眼睛看着埋首在自己身上的那颗金色的脑袋，然后闭了闭眼睛，他因为Thor的舔吻而小小地呜咽了一声。

身体的欲望见涨，那么当下何乐而不为呢。

——Loki突然想到了另一件说不定会很有意思的事情来，他的眼中因为小小的计谋在脑中成型而涌现出兴奋。

三三两两的说话声渐渐靠近了他们，Thor悻悻地把伸在Loki裤子里揉捏那个饱满臀瓣的手抽出来，当然他也发现了对方带着不舍的前倾动作。

他看着Loki故作镇定地整了整衣服，然后拾起早不知什么时候掉到地上的书，迈开步子准备离开，却因为腿软一下子栽进自己怀里的时候，Thor觉得这条蛇似乎也没那么可怕。

他亲昵地搂上Loki的腰，在中午人流量最大的哈佛校园里不顾Loki的阻止，像是最甜蜜的情侣一般亲吻上对方有些发热的太阳穴。

 

Loki最终还是把Thor带回了他那间小小的临时公寓，介于对方一副急着想把他当街扒光的架势。

当然，一旦进了自己家门，就是他的地盘了，Loki这么想着打开了门锁。在回家的路上Thor越发仗着自己体格上的优势对他百般侵扰，虽然他们后来走的都是没什么人的小巷子，但这也像是鼓励了对方一般，亲吻和爱抚变得更加肆无忌惮。Loki不想和那头蛮熊在街上就做起来，同时他也开始讨厌起失去主控权，这会让事情变得糟糕。

但他还没进门，就被Thor抓住两只手反折在背后。Thor一只手就能钳制住他的两个手腕，他几乎是被Thor扔进了房间。

Loki的脸抵在床单上，他的嘴被Thor进门的时候随手抓的一块毛巾赌上了，而Thor的手依然像个金属钳一样勒住他的手腕。他艰难地转了个头，房间角落里那只皮箱安静地被放置在那，他的蛇正在里面待着，而他够不到皮箱，也念不出能开启皮箱的咒语，他所能发出的只有呜呜的声音。

Thor利落地单手撕开了他的外衣，抽走了他的皮带。Loki本就冰凉的皮肤在接触到外界的冷空气的时候激灵地颤抖了一下，原本剧烈反抗的动作渐渐停止了下来，安静的空气里Thor听到身下小小的抽气声。他将Loki翻了个身后对上的是一双充满泪水的眼睛。他稍微松开抓住Loki的手，果不其然在上面看见了被掐出来的深红色印记。

是不是做得太过火了，Thor的眉毛拧了起来想道。他因为Loki过于可怜的样子而冷静了些，他并不想做出强暴这种事情，那并不是他的本意。

“对不起……”

Thor抱着冰凉的Loki坐在床沿上，轻轻地拿开了他嘴里的毛巾。

“蠢……”咧出一半的恶意笑容在中途被Thor温柔地吞进了肚子里。温热的舌头在Loki的唇角反复舔舐，像是在征求允许似的讨好着Loki。Thor的手臂揽在他的腰和背上，来回摩搓着，Loki觉得腰上之前被Thor掐出的淤痕不那么痛了。他试探性地张开了一点唇，就立马被Thor搂紧了的同时侵入了唇齿之间。仅仅是用舌头轻轻碰触下对方的上颚，便能听到对方从喉咙深处发出的低吼。Loki觉得有些得意，不自觉地引诱着Thor发出更多的野兽般的声音。

他的裤子被退到一半的地方，Thor的手指就已经急不可耐地探进了他的臀缝中间，按压在他的穴口周围不轻不重的感觉让他难受地扭动了一下。

“别动！”Thor在他的唇间挤出一句话，随后牵着Loki放在他脑后的手来到了他顶起帐篷的股间，“帮我。”

Loki漫不经心地在那上面隔着裤子绕着圈，然后抬起头露出了稚嫩少女的表情，如同五年前的那个黑发幼嫩的女仆。

“别用那种可怜的样子看我，Loki。”Thor皱着眉不满地说道。

“我还以为你比较喜欢未成年。”Loki撇了撇嘴，然后因为Thor毫无征兆突然探入小穴里的手指笑着轻微弹跳起来抽了一口气。

“呣——我懂了。那你喜欢的是这种。”说着，Loki从Thor腿上爬了下来，退下自己的衬衫和裤子，扯过遗留在沙发上的毯子将自己包了起来。

Thor急躁地一把扯过Loki，让他重新跪坐在自己腿上。

“别玩！”他用低沉的声音警告道，欲望在他的裤子越胀越大，“帮我。”

他又重复了一遍。

这次他叹息着看到Loki解开了他的皮带和扣子，拉下拉链，握住了他弹跳出来的阴茎。

冰凉的手指接触到炙热的阴茎的时候，脏话瞬间从Thor嘴里滚了出来。说实话这不好受，但Loki却像个好学生一样专注地开始摆出研究的神态用双手上下撸动着他的柱体，有意或者无意地碰触着他的龟头，指侧的薄茧擦过龟头和柱身连接着的敏感部位让Thor闷哼一声，咬住了Loki脖颈上的细肉。

他迫不及待地一手扒开Loki的臀肉，朝小穴里探入了两根手指。这里的温度不像Loki其他地方那么冰凉，虽然称不上多么温暖，但是Thor着迷似的感受着被肠肉包裹着的舒适与满足。

“嗯……”Loki闭上眼睛微低下头发出了舒服地像小动物一样的呻吟。

水汽重新在他的眼眶里汇集，他看着Thor伸出舌头舔掉眼角的泪水的同时，感受到对方手指恶意的动作。Thor的手指模仿着阴茎抽插的动作变化着角度在肠道里戳刺，寻找着带来致命快感的那点。

终于如愿看到Loki突然尖叫出声的时候，Thor紧搂着Loki在床上翻了个身。

他快速地脱去自己的衣服，按压着Loki深凹的脊椎线将Loki的上半身压进了柔软的床单里。Loki发出了笑声，扭过头看着Thor，一只手抚上了自己的挺立的阴茎，然后满意地感到Thor在他的肩胛骨上凶狠地吸了一口。扩张并不完全，Thor扶住自己的阴茎，在Loki的臀缝间来回蹭着，时不时在洞口顶弄两下又撤了回去。

“Thor……”Loki发出了香甜的呼唤。

那条蛇在他面前炫耀地展示着自己的身体，而Thor这只老鼠在回过神来的时候已经彻底掉进了蛇盘绕而形成的牢笼之中。

让自己一点点地深埋入Loki的体内，Thor喘息了一下，将自己覆盖在Loki的身上。他的手臂撑在Loki身体两侧，满足地在他白皙的皮肤上舔吻着咬出一个个血痕。

抽插的动作毫无技巧，也不需要技巧。单纯的想要释放在Loki体内的冲动让Thor在看到对方因承受不住剧烈的冲撞而将手臂缠绕上自己的臂膀的动作的时候变得更加剧烈。他满意地听着Loki变得越来越大的呻吟，从闷在鼻腔里的呻吟到最后毫无顾忌的叫喊。他亲吻上Loki的头顶，在鼻尖闻到了情欲外的清香。

汗水将他们的身体变得粘嗒嗒的，Loki的阴茎蹭在床上，但是他却不被允许去碰触。他已经不记得自己在最后到底说了什么，体内被充满的感觉让他的理智变得浑浊起来。快感像是洪水一样不断冲刷着他的神经，他尝到了自己眼泪的味道和一个含着炙热鼻息的吻。

高潮来得突然，Loki弓起身子，屁股因此向后紧紧地贴上了Thor的腹部，引来Thor更加凶狠地撞击。直到最后，Loki几乎是哭求着Thor释放出来，他已经无法用双腿支撑着自己，而身后那头野兽却扣着他的腰在他敏感的洞穴里毫无停止迹象地抽插着。

“Thor……求……”

回答他的只有身后粗重的喘息和越发快速的撞击。

交媾的淫靡气味让Loki浑身泛着粉红，即将吞下Thor精液的想法让他不由得变得更加兴奋起来，不受控制地缩紧肠道。他得到了Thor一个急促的嘶吼和屁股上不轻不重的一巴掌。

 

Loki不记得他们最后是怎么结束的，等他醒过来的时候，夕阳已经打在了他的窗台上，他眯着眼睛有些晃神，最终陷入朦胧的睡意之中。

而Thor清醒过来的时候已经是接近午夜。

Loki枕在他的手臂上，背对着他。有什么东西发出了嘶嘶的声音。

Thor越过Loki的肩头看到了那条蛇。蛇盘在床沿上，吐着信子，金色的鳞片在月光下闪耀着暗色的光芒，那双墨绿色的眼睛直直地盯着他们。Thor这才发现Loki并没有睡着。身边的人动了动身子，伸出一只手，在蛇的面前晃了晃，蛇反应地抬起了头，吐信子的频率变得频繁了，但除此之外并无其他动作。

发泄过后头脑开始恢复理智的Thor头疼起来。这无疑是十分糟糕的情况，组织的头领必然会知道这件事，白天的行为不可能逃过所有的交通监控摄像头，那么剩下的只是时间问题了。

他必须想出一个可行的应对办法。

而似乎厄运当道，他的手机就像是感应到他心里所想似的突然在安静的房间里响了起来。那特别的铃声代表着是他的老板的电话。

而在他心里一个颤抖的时候，那条蛇已经比他的意识快一步，找到了他丢在地上的裤子口袋里的手机。身旁的Loki从蛇的嘴里接过手机，一个翻身逃离了Thor的怀抱。

只见他在手机的荧光里，看了眼Thor，然后甚是愉快地按下了接通键放在了耳边。

“喂？Thor不方便接电话。我是Loki，很高兴代为传达你的信息，先生。”他用着情欲后的沙哑声音如是说道。

完蛋了。

Thor的心猛地跳了一下。

这条蛇在把他推向火口，虽然他本已做好了和上面坦诚的打算，但绝不是应该以这种方式。

——轻挑恶意，以及带着挑衅般的刻意。

 

黑暗中手机的荧光很快灭了下去。

而蛇在黑暗里发出了嘶嘶的声音。

 

[1] 女巫：这里特指wicce (witch（巫师）的古英语形式，指女性巫师，男性则是用 wicca)，本文中的所有巫师如没特殊说明指witch，witch这个词本身没有男女之分。


	2. Chapter 2

_青蛙呱呱地伏在水塘边的污泥上。_

_那个女巫瞧了瞧这只绿色的小东西，_

_从篮子里扔给他一个金色的球。_

_“_ _拿去放到你心爱的公主手上吧。”_

_她这么说道。_

黑色的猫端坐在大厦楼顶的阴影中眺望着不远处降落的直升机。

有一个打理得十分体面的男人从那架直升机上走了下来，他目光疲倦，头发因为螺旋桨卷起的风而凌乱不堪，这个年过中旬的人此时暗暗深呼吸了一口气眯起了眼睛。在他面前，一个戴着耳机的保镖样子的小个子男人一路小跑了过来。

“老板，我们跟丢了那个男巫。在我们的人赶到前他已经上了一辆没有牌照和标识的黑色改装车。那个小个子男人顿了顿继续说道，“我们在西边的一个公共停车场发现了那辆车，但是人已经不见了，停车场的监控也什么都没拍到。”

男人抬了抬眉毛，眼角轻微的抽动让这个戴耳机的男人的脚悄悄地，往后摩擦着地面退了那么些距离。

“继续搜查，让人去调附近一带路口的交通监控，并且派人在车站，机场，任何可能出城的通道守着，他应该还在这里。”他回应道，“Thor还在房间里？”

“是的，处于昏睡中，除此之外身体并没有不良反应。”

“我知道了。”男人点了点头，就遣走了对方，“盯好他，我随后过来。”

“明白，先生。”

说着那人就小跑地离开了。

然后男人从西装内侧拿出了手机，拨通了某个人的电话。

 

——这一切是站在旁边的所有人所看到，所听到的。

只是，这却不是映入这只黑猫眼中的景象。

它看见在那个中年男人的身后，跟着下来了一个女人。

男人转身将一件棕黄色的裘皮大衣披上了那个穿着米色紧身连衣裙的女人的肩上。女人上了些年纪的，但因为保养得当叫人猜不出具体的年岁，她用带着皮手套的手拨了拨被螺旋桨刮起的风吹起的卷发，然后接过递上的一顶带着网纱的黑色宽边帽子。

她站在他的身后不远处，默不做声地听着男人和那些人的对话，然后从手包中摸出了一根烟点了起来。

在这所有的过程中，这里的所有人，除了那个中年男人，没有人向她这里瞥过一眼。

他们的目光始终跟随着男人的动作而移动，甚至连男人扶她下飞机，如此近距离的亲近动作下，所有人的目光都没有一处落在她的身上。

——不存在，是的，这个女人就像不存在在这片空间里一样。

她叼着烟经过保镖的身旁，慢慢地吐出烟圈，烟圈在经过保镖的身躯的时候被打散，随后飞舞着飘散在空中，灰白色的烟在楼顶的灯光中变得越来越透明，最后带着一点微微的尾巴彻底消散在视野中。女人偏着头在走过那个保镖身边的时候看了好一会儿，但那人的眼睛里除了职业带出来的冷峻，便什么都没有。

黑猫伸出舌头舔了舔自己的爪子，又挠了挠尖尖的耳朵，在黑暗中打了个哈欠。

“……Thor还在房间里？”

“是的，正处于昏睡中，除此之外身体并没有不良反应。”

“我知道了。盯好他，我随后过来。”

“明白，先生。”

女人靠坐在楼顶边缘的栏杆上，吸着剩下的半根烟，听着男人最后交代了点什么。

有着涂着光泽的裸色指甲油的修剪整齐的指甲的手指弹了弹烟灰，她用另一只手拢紧了肩上的皮草。

楼顶的照明灯打在她的身上，强烈的白色光线中她显得有些朦胧。

女人仿佛是在品尝这根烟般，又像是在思考什么般微眯着眼睛看着这个正转身走到她身前的中年男人。那些保镖的目光焦点并没有跟随着男人的走动有什么动作，他们依然注视着男人原本站着的地方，就像他还在那一样。

在烟烧到滤嘴的时候，女人轻轻唤道：“Michael……”

她的声音成熟中带着些沙哑，并不是怎么严重的那种，就像是细细的沙子流过水底砾石的声音。

“在这里能遇到一个Wizard真是个奇迹呢。”她的声音有点平淡，只是在Wizard那个词上有了点小小的停顿。

但是Michael只是抬起女人未夹着烟的手，在手背上印上一吻回答道：“我亲爱的Alexandra，这怎么能称为奇迹呢。那些恶徒是魔鬼的子弟，如今在消失了几个世纪后再次出现，我实在看不出这里会有什么可以为之惊叹的事情，恐怕跟随着的只有他们丑陋的阴谋。”

男人因为垂首，并没有注意到女人短暂的皱眉。

“你终会让他们彻底消失。”被称为Alexandra的这个女人不着痕迹地说道。

“哦是的，我美丽的妻子。”男人轻轻吻上她润泽的双唇，仿佛那是他的珍宝，而这个优雅富贵的女人在呼吸停顿了片刻后，则渐渐垂下了她持烟的那只手，“我们终会将他们赶尽杀绝，一个不剩，连尸骨都不将存在，没有人祭奠，没有人怀念，没有人期盼。”

灰白色的烟飘散上空中，只是这次，它并没有很快散去。

 

蹲在远处的黑猫又打了一个哈欠，它决定起身离开。

 

——

次日清晨。

Thor在床上翻了个身，磨蹭了两下，突然睁开了眼睛。

这不是他的床，这里不是有着他熟悉味道的房间，在获得这一意识的同时，昨晚的记忆便在瞬间涌了上来。

“Loki！”他咬牙切齿地喊着对方的名字支着手臂从床上撑了起来，被子因为过大的动作而从背上滑落了下来。Loki的那条神出鬼没的蛇在昨晚Loki挂下电话的瞬间就咬上了他的大腿，几乎是在立刻他便眼前一黑在一道刺痛中陷入了昏厥。

Thor捂着有些隐隐作痛的脑袋在目光可及范围内扫视了一圈屋子，衣柜大开着，里面空荡荡的什么都没有，贴着图书馆标码的书随意地堆在桌子和椅子上，窗台上还有些看不出名堂的摆设，没有Loki，也没有他那条见鬼的蛇。那个混蛋在把他出卖了以后就干脆地逃了。

哦，也许出卖这个词并不准确，毕竟他们只是才见过两次的陌生人，还是死对头才对，Thor在心里不受控制的报复性地想道。他知道的，他就该知道的，这个混蛋怎么可能那么简单就能摆平。

“他简直就是在以给我添乱为乐！”对此Thor不甚头疼，但除了怪自己精虫上脑失去预估能力，现在这后果还能怪谁呢。

Thor从嗓子里挤出声挫败的低吼。

不过显然这个糟糕透顶的一天才刚刚开始。Thor从地上捞起自己的衣服和手机。他拿着这个屏幕显然是被什么砸碎的手机，手机的后盖和电池不翼而飞，里面的芯片都被掰断了。恐怕是Loki在给自己逃跑争取时间，这么想着的Thor突然被手中的东西烫了一下，他反射性地将手机摔在了地上，才发现手机的外壳竟然开始融化，黑色的塑料带着刺鼻的味道在那个有些年头的地毯上变成了一滩烂泥。

——这个恶意的家伙即使在逃走之前也不忘戏弄下Thor。

意识到这点的金发男人气得有点牙痒痒。

天晓得，他现在是有多想冲出门去。想要抓住Loki的欲望比五年间的任何时候都要强烈，他连一刻都不能再忍了。内心深处的骚动并没有因为尝到甜味而停止，反而越发得频繁和剧烈。

他想要再见到Loki，而下次也绝不会让对方有任何逃脱的机会，他充满了私欲的心想道。

只是恐怕，

现在，在已经经过了几个小时后……

Thor看了眼紧闭的大门。

他不知道为什么这群守在外面的组织派来的清理者没有在他昏迷的时候把他带进安全屋软禁起来。作为一个在这个猎人集团里已经待了六年的人，Thor当然清楚组织处理他这种叛徒的程序——软禁，审讯，最后虽不会被处刑，但流放也谈不上有多好。这个可以追溯到十五世纪的猎人集团有着自己老旧却坚定的信仰，他们这种人对猎人来说是和Satan的子民交媾的堕落者，无论是被巫师的法术蛊惑还是心甘情愿陷入这荒诞的交合的，对猎人们来说他们一样都是不详与不洁之物，倘若不是身处现代，恐怕他这种叛徒早就一并被送上异端审判台的坐席等待绞死或者烧死了吧。

Thor不是因为喜欢才加入这个组织的，在成为猎人最初离家闯荡的那几年他喜欢独自旅行，虽然一路结交到不少交心的朋友，但在大多数的时候他依然是一个人。只不过后来因为一次差点丧命的行动让他和这个组织有了第一次接触，再后来因为感激这个组织那时对他的救助，他也就暂时待在那里帮忙。随后不久，Loki便出现了，他知道利用组织里的资源去追踪是最快速的方法，只是他没想到的是时间一晃就是六年过去。

他虽然不怎么将自己看成是这个组织的一份子，但也大半个身子栽进去了。

背叛也是事实。

说真的，他到希望自己是中了什么巫师蛊惑的咒语，那样的话，说不定灌上一大盆的圣水还能让他好过点。

他知道自己对Loki的感情其实有些微妙，一开始更多的还是纯粹想要抓住这个男巫的想法，最初见到的时候产生的那微弱的情欲就像空气中飞舞的沙尘一般，最后消失得无影无踪。

但情绪是在什么时候开始转变的呢？

五年间，所有的关于Loki的研究，任何细小的关于他的传闻，任何微小的关于他的动向，即使只是一张模糊的出现在背景里的某个角落的关于他的照片，即使只是一份旅馆的住宿记录中的一行，在他家中的信息墙上全都变成一根根红线相互交错。渐渐地，在他回过神来的时候，在他家的那面信息墙上，最中间的位置已经从一个名字变成了一张放大的特写照片。

等他意识到的时候，他发现自己已经陷进去了。最初抓住Loki的想法在不知什么时候已经变成了想要得到这个人的欲望。他在这漫长的追逐里，直至最后，已经对Loki产生了一种近乎于痴迷的状态。

只是理智还有一丝尚存。

——对于猎人这个本身的背弃而愧疚的理智。

Thor在深呼吸后套上衣服。他打开了意料之中根本没锁上的大门，在果不其然看到门口站着的几个穿着西装板着脸的壮汉后，他举起了双手。

某个人曾经对他的评价说得没错——不折不扣的跟踪狂。

但Thor也知道，这只对Loki。

并且，他现在十分确认，造成他现在这种样子，Loki也有一半的责任。

——是的，他本可以消失的，但在五年间却一直故意地，恶意地施着饵引诱着Thor。

 

——

让Thor意料之外的是，他没有被带到某一个安全屋，而是直接被带回了总部。

他的老板——Michael Donne亲自踏进了审讯室。

这个中年男人其实在很多时候更像是个政客或者商人，喜欢穿银灰色的西装，打宽边领带，领带的花纹也经常换，一看都是些高级店的货。这个人是猎人集团的首领，但Thor一直以来不太相信——作为这个古老的组织的首领这个人显得有些年轻了。

Donne进来坐到Thor对面前打量了下他，说道：“还以为你会挣扎下，没想到你倒是乖乖回来了啊。”

Thor扯了扯拴在桌子上铐着自己的手铐：“你们没有抓到Loki。”

Donne笑着扯了扯嘴角，翻开了面前的文件夹。

“你倒是不先担心下你自己？要知道，这次就算是看在Odin的面子上也不可能放过你了。”

Thor瞄了一眼发现文件夹里是自己5年来搜集的Loki的资料。他在五年间每有一次进展都会报告给上面，但也有些东西他从没说过——他不想在找到Loki的一开始就被迫带着一大帮的猎人去抓人。

而Donne在翻的这些资料正是他锁在了家中的暗格里的那部分。

“最开始的时候听说你遇到了一个男巫我们都很担心，你知道的这真是太少见了，但我还是决定将追查的任务交给你负责，介于你一贯良好的作风和让人刮目相看的能力。只是这个结果，让我不得不怀疑自己当初的判断和对Odin家族的信任。”

“这事情和老头子没关系。”Thor有些不悦起来，他不喜欢把事情扯到Odin身上。

诚然，Donne以前说过请他来帮忙，一部分原因也是出于对本家，即欧洲，那边的信任才放一个陌生人进到组织里来。虽然他们已经和本家分裂了二十多年，但那些只是过去的失误造成的小矛盾，他们欢迎和本家再次达成一致。而Odin虽不在本家掌权，却也是和本家关系密切的人物，他的儿子自然需要重视。Thor在刚进入组织三个月后得知的这个事情，当时一度想要退出的情况也确实发生过。

而现在，这个人又想把这事扯出来，让Thor的脾气开始变得躁动起来。

“我想你知道的，Loki的那通电话是对我们的挑衅和宣战。”

Donne十分淡然地继续翻着手里的资料，非常仔细地看过每一张照片，每一张手写记录的情报，速度缓慢地似乎是故意地在拉长时间。

“你们想通过我把Loki引出来？”

“我不觉得他会来救你，会把你一个人留在那，显然他并不是那么关心你不是么。”Donne闻言，故作惊讶地抬了抬头。

“那你们为什么会把我直接带回总部，并且……”

“就做了个标准的巫术侵染测试？”Donne头也不抬地接过Thor的话。随后空气中只剩下了纸张翻动的声音。

时间变得漫长得不可忍受。

Thor盯着Donne手上的动作，那文件夹里面由数据，地址之类东西组成的资料更像是一个私人的地盘，他对Loki的迷恋的实物化的一个证明，而现在这种被光明正大侵犯隐私的感觉不能更糟。

他终于用拳头砸了桌面。

虽然动作因为被手铐限制，但那声却也够狠的。

只是Thor从来都不是善于打心理战的人，他和Donne现在就像笼中的狮子和笼外逗弄狮子的人，一个烦闷焦躁，一个气定神闲甚至有些以此为乐的感觉。

他看着Donne翻过了最后一页，才听到对方终于开了口。

“一个人完成最后一个任务，成功的话我送你回欧洲本部，剩下的事情我们将不再干涉，但是你不能再回到美国。”Donne合上了文件夹，将它推到了一边，说道：“失败了的话你还有个体面的葬礼。”

“哈！体面。”Thor显然不相信Donne说的，他盯着Donne的眼睛看了好一会。

“你们根本没准备把这件事告诉老头子。”他笃定地说道。

“正确。”Donne挂着公式化的笑容从身边的部下手里接过另一个淡黄色的文件夹，“看在本部的面子上，要是随便处理了Odin的儿子怎么说都对我们没好处不是么。”

“所以，我们不如来做个对双方都有好处的事情，怎么样？你完成这个任务，”说着，Donne将文件夹推到了Thor面前，“我让你回去，让本部和Odin自己决定对你的处理。这样，说不定你还能从轻发落不是么。”

有好处的只有你自己吧，Thor瞪着对方想道，不敢得罪Odin又想卖个人情。

“不打开看看么？”

“你们不敢动我，要是我不接呢。”

“哦别这样，Thor。你会想接的，相信我，打开看看。”

看着Thor不为所动，Donne也不恼火，他探过身子替Thor打开了文件夹的第一页。一张放大的照片出现在他面前。Thor的呼吸停了一下，虽然只是一瞬，但还是被Donne捕捉到了，他轻微挑了下眉，坐回了自己的位子。

“Mary Deller……”

“当然你很熟悉，这个和Loki颇有关系的女人。在五年间，Loki每三个月就会给她打次电话，但是双方的地点都从不固定，手机也是被改造过的无法追踪。可是你还是摸清了些事情不是么……哦哦，别瞪我，你真的以为我们不晓得你自己暗地里调查到了什么？”

“你们想让我杀了这个女人？”

“是的，女巫。”Donne咳嗽了一声，纠正了Thor的用词。

“你们想向Loki宣战。”Thor半眯着眼睛试图从Donne的脸上看出点什么名堂来。

“当然！”Donne笑着露出了一口白牙，“我们是猎人，被猎物挑衅后当缩头乌龟可不是我们的作风。而且如果你能抓到她的话，说不定能见到Loki不是么，看你这么关心他。”

“然后让你们把他干掉？”Thor合上翻开后就未动过的文件，将它扔还给了Donne。

“这么说吧——如果他出现在现场的话我们当然会想要抓住他，但是，如果你不做的话，总会有人替你做的，结果对我们来说都一样，Thor。

“虽然你的行事作风和我们不太相同，但是我一直以来很欣赏你的能力，即使你总是关心那些被巫术侵蚀的可怜少女，想尽办法要救她们出来。说实话，这件事我们一直睁只眼闭只眼。你知道的，原本这些被巫术蛊惑的人按照规定应该一并被处理的，没人知道这些人究竟还有多少原本的意识，他们可能依然是属于Satan的灵魂，但是我们选择相信你，我们只是监视并未杀戮。即使我们查出来你的每份关于Loki的报告都并不完整，我们也相信你一定会贯彻身为猎人的正义。”

Donne似乎对这场对话失去了兴趣，站起来整了整西装领子和袖口，说道：“现在我们给你最后一个机会，如果你想在牢笼里听见Loki的死讯，我想我很乐意效劳，我会让你亲自点燃绑着尸体的木桩上的火把的，Thor。”

Thor低着头看着桌子上的那个文件夹，如果这时候他抬起头的话，他会看到Donne眼中的光。

“我主动回来是想赎罪，我不介意被处罚，那是我该得的，而不是现在这种交易。”Thor双手握成了拳说道。

如果只是被处罚，最后被驱逐出猎人圈子，他依然可以去找Loki。

但是现在无论他做什么，他都得被迫接受Loki可能的死亡。如果他杀掉了女巫，被送回欧洲，即使Loki没有因为Mary的死现身，他也依然会被猎人追捕——这个组织能逃离现今的法律对女巫进行私自处决的行为是不可能在政府中没有人脉的——而在彼此宣战的情况下，Loki逃出美国到欧洲来找他根本就是可能性极低的事情。如果他的任务失败，那么他恐怕只有在地狱里去等待了。

“要怪就怪你是Odin的儿子，Thor。即使你从欧洲跑到美国来，即使你试图改掉你的姓氏，但对我们来说你依然是Odin的儿子，这是无法更改的事实。

“好好表现，Thor。”Donne说完最后这句就离开了，皮鞋在地板上发出了在Thor听来有些聒噪的声音。

 

——

Thor被迫在组织里过夜。

他身上的手机，钱包，任何财物除了衣物都被拿走了。

Donne给了他五天的时间去完成这个任务。他花了两天时间做足了准备，看着墙上他标记出来的关于这个女巫现在的住址的地图，他摸了摸鼻子。

树林中的独栋别墅，他看着，发出一声模糊的哼声。

说实话，其实如果Thor想逃的话，他能办得到，他对自己的身手从来都是有足够的自信。

但就像Donne说的，他是Odin的儿子，这是个改不了的事实。他逃跑的后果只能是对他家族的迁怒，就算他不喜欢自己的父亲，但并不代表他希望对方因为自己受到责难。

他也不可能去向家族寻求救援，因为那除了丢了家族的脸就再也没有其他的了。

可Thor也不是一个坐以待毙的人。

按照Tony的话来说，这小子是个麻烦，虽然他没有那些狡猾的手段。

——特别是当他认准了某个目标的时候。

所以Tony在凌晨三点半的时候从一堆设备和几个曾经装着沙拉的碗挖出了自己的电话的时候，一点都不感到意外。他抱着刚完成的机械手臂一屁股坐在工作台前的转椅上转了个圈，按下了接通键。

“嗨，Tony Stark为您提供外卖服务，有什么需要帮忙的吗，先生？”

“Tony。”电话那头传来的声音有点小得像蚊子哼哼，还夹杂着水声。

“听不清，先生。”Tony够着脚打开了工作台底下的一个小冰箱的门，然后从里面拽出一瓶用法文标注的酒，然后只见他利落地用大腿夹着瓶身，空着的那只手摸出一个开瓶器，开瓶塞倒酒一气呵成。

“我需要你帮忙。”Thor在电话那头叹了口气，他稍稍掀开一小块淋浴的隔帘看了一眼紧闭的公共浴室门，又将水开大了一点。

“你不觉得比起想办法救你，我直接给你找个神父念行前祷词来得比较快么，或者节约时间我来念好了，虽然也许会记错什么的，你知道的，我不怎么混你们猎人圈子。”Tony托着酒杯在空中煞有其事地画了一个十字。

“停下，Tony。现在不是让你开玩笑的时候，我时间不多。”

Tony拿远了一些电话。

我当然知道这些，肌肉男，谁会真的去念这玩意啊，他在心里想道，顺道翻了个白眼。

“真不懂你干嘛为了一个一夜情的对象那么拼命，人家又没要你的意思。”

“不是一夜情。”Thor干巴巴地说道。

“……不是？……”Tony着实沉默了一会，然后突然控制不住地发出了一声大叫，不过幸好他还有些控制力地捂住了嘴，“喂喂！难道你……！等等！哇哦！我就说嘛！我要告诉其他人！我就说你这小子不可能那么简单！这次绝对我赢了！”

Thor没工夫揣测Tony突然兴奋起来的原因。他仔细听着厕所门外的动静，对着电话那头低声说道：“明天我会出发，具体的情况他们应该已经通过传输器报告给上层了。”

“没问题。”Tony的语调还有些掩不住的雀跃，但同时，Thor听到了专属Tony电脑的开机音乐声。

“交给你了伙计。”Thor说完就挂断了电话，那部只有一张信用卡薄的电话在他的手中自动折叠变成了一颗小小的圆盘，Thor重新将皮绳穿过圆盘上端的孔眼，然后挂在了自己脖子上。

这个奇妙的手机来自于过去一个事件。

Thor从五年前开始追踪Loki。在最初的三个月里，他的生活里可以说除了各种关于Loki的情报就没其他的了——虽说五年来他一直陷在关于Loki的事情里面，但这头三个月可以说是最初精力十足斗志满满的三个月。

然而全神贯注的追踪就意味着Thor不接其他的任务，没有任务就意味着Tony很无聊。

这个对普通民众来说是个张狂的开着数家公司的有钱佬的家伙，其实背后是个喜欢没事待在家里玩弄各种发明和黑别人网络的技术怪咖，虽然他和这个女巫的世界扯上关系也算是误打误撞，但自从他认识了Thor以后，他就半只脚在这个圈子里乐得开怀。

嘿！要知道这可是那些枕边故事里的女巫哎！谁都想看看她们真的长什么样对吧。

他那时候是这么说的。

她们真的用扫帚飞翔么？钻进烟囱里什么的？

他也这么问过，问得一脸调笑。

天知道，Thor和他的朋友们被搞得有多头疼。

虽然那三个月里，Tony完全可以找别人去打发时间——要知道他们这群朋友里，并不是只有Thor一个人在做猎人——但是那时候确实只有Thor和Tony两个人待在纽约。其他人都不是Thor组织里的人，这些喜欢单干的家伙在四处各地旅行着。Natasha和Barton接了一个委托，正在巴西某个雨林里，而Banner博士大概在哪个地方研究巫师起源，而Steve，正驾驶在美国州际公路上做着环游美国的旅行。总之，唯一之前正常接任务的人，现在正在陷入一堆的资料中，被做上标记的地图掩埋着。而这里面除了拜托他帮忙黑进哪个交通监控系统或者旅馆管理网络找人这之类的时间，其他时候基本他只能干看着，看着Thor烦闷地来回奔波。说实话，这让Tony觉得生活没有了乐趣，连做小发明都没有了干劲。

于是，Tony那时候对Thor玩笑似的说了句，这么痴迷小心哪天被过来复仇的女巫从背后偷袭了都不知道。

Tony并不担心Thor真的会被怎么样。

可是有时候，意外就真的发生了。

那个女巫的一个姐妹死在Thor的手上，她的复仇就像个疯子一样野蛮与残暴。她像一只蜥蜴一样在阴影中贴着墙壁，用钢一般硬尖的舌头尖刺碎了玻璃，扭开了挂锁，爬进了Thor的房间。

那时候Thor正在浴室里洗澡，随身带着的枪和外卖一起放在了外面桌上的那堆资料上头。

等到Thor察觉到不对劲的时候，那个女巫已经进到他的房子里来了。Thor的第一反应是去拿圣水和自己的枪，但是等他到了桌前的时候他的枪已经不见了。

然后那个女巫就在他退到厨房里想找把刀的时候从他头顶的天花板上扑了下来。女巫张开带着毒液的尖牙的嘴，差点咬中Thor的手臂，而与此同时，Thor用刀扎进了女巫的颈动脉里。

但是事情并没有结束，女巫在地上剧烈抽搐了几下，竟用自己的爪子用尽最后的力气扒开了自己的胸膛。一颗附着在女巫心脏上的种子暴露在了空气中，种子以女巫的血与肉为土壤和养料，很快便发芽成长成了一株紫色的颠茄。这棵植物的成长速度超过了Thor的反应时间，在Thor向它将圣水砸了过去的同时，颠茄的果实爆裂，毒液四散在空气中。

Thor的眼睛几乎是瞬间感受到了一股火烧般的疼痛，同时他的双腿已经没有力气再支撑他的身体。他砰得一声摔在了地上。

女巫是靠献祭获得力量，通常是宰杀动物，更甚则是献祭人类。可是如果一个女巫将自己献祭出去将会怎么样呢？

Thor怎么都没有料到自己竟会碰到这么麻烦的女巫——为了替自己的姐妹报仇，将自己献祭给Satan获得力量的女巫。

这个事件发生的概率约为五十分之一。

但是现在不是去想这些事情的时候，Thor挣扎着在地上爬动，至少得去找到一个电话。他的四肢渐渐因为毒素失去了直觉，而他的手指已经开始不受控制的抽搐起来，他完全凭借着对自己家布局的记忆去寻找最近的救援。可是就当他快要够着那该死的电话的时候，他的眼前已经完全漆黑一片，他的手臂整个都在颤抖着试图抬起，但最终他瘫在了电话旁，再也无力去拨下任何一个号码。

那天晚上，要不是Tony因为无聊或者说突发好心地来送夜宵，Thor恐怕就真的死在自己的公寓里了。

从那以后，Tony的良心开始有些不安。虽然没人去拿他的乌鸦嘴调侃他，他表面上也没真的说什么，但在过了一个星期，在Thor结束检查后回到自己的病房时，他在自己的枕头底下发现了那个小小的隐蔽性通信器和签着Tony名字的一张卡片。

另外，后来这个Tony的小发明在他们这群人中间人手普及了一个，作为大发明家Tony的特别新年礼物。

 

时间回到现在，Thor在任务的第三天登上了那架私人飞机。飞机上除了机组人员就只有他一个人，Tony他们打算给他设计一场假性死亡，他们会在Thor进入女巫的住所后，安排一场爆炸，再用一具和Thor身形差不多的尸体伪装成Thor的样子，这个尸体一旦在爆炸中被炸得面目全非，组织即使有疑也只有用DNA测试去测试真假，可是他们只要之前在尸体上再倒上一些被古代祭司标记过的橡树皮熬成的液体，所有的细胞便会溶解再固化，最后变成不可检测的状态。

但直到Thor终于踏进了那所大宅，他才突然觉得事情有些不对。

这是个一尘不染被细心呵护过的屋子，精巧的艺术摆件放置在棕色的木制家具旁或是铺着样式有些老旧但十分漂亮的桌布上，油画在这个房子里随处可见，都是些风景，唯一的一张肖像画被挂在了进门客厅的壁炉上端，那上面是个看起来普普通通的女人。

但是这里的确存在着一种违和感。

Thor端着手枪在屋子里绕了一圈，意识到这里一个人也没有。

可并不像是无人居住的那种空屋，一切都是那么生活化，壁炉里的炭火还在烧着，餐桌上也摆着还未吃完的刚出炉的温热的小点心。

他再次上到二楼，躲在阴影中透过走廊的窗户向外观察了一会。这栋房子前门的位置有一块很大的可供提车的平台，旁边是几个不太大的花圃，因为现在已经接近10月，花圃里大多是些常绿的植物取代了原本应该有的花草，再往外围便是森林原本的树木和灌木——茂密，益于袭击者的隐藏。Thor从下飞机一路过来，虽然没有看到任何跟踪他的人和车，但是以他的了解和直觉，组织一定会派队伍来监视他的行动——不，也许不只是监视这么简单。

不知道是这屋子给Thor的诡异感导致的心神不宁还是事到临头的那种预感发作，他突然觉得组织完全有能力并且有可能已经预测到他们的救援。

那么如果真的是这样，Donne又是为了什么没有阻止他们的意思呢。

Thor看着窗外的树丛，根据自己的经验推测可能的埋伏地点。

他不认为Donne会想放自己一马。

对巫师和叛徒的仁慈从来不会出现在这些标榜自己是教会的执行人，正义，正教的守护者的人身上。

说实话，Thor在听见Donne说他会把他送回欧洲的时候就已经够惊讶的了——这是组织里从来没有出现过的死缓。见鬼的看在Odin的面子上，他们也许根本就不想在乎欧洲那边怎么样。

“也许这对Donne而言是一个机会。”当这个想法突然出现在Thor的脑海里的时候，他心里笼上一层乌云。

组织并不会轻易饶恕一个罪人。

Thor忽然记起Donne曾经说过的那句话——

 _“_ _一个人完成最后一个任务，成功的话我送你回欧洲本部，剩下的事情我们将不再干涉，但是你不能再回到美国，失败了的话你还有个体面的葬礼。”_

_失败了的话你还有个体面的葬礼……_

在Tony的救援计划下，Thor可以摆脱组织，但同时那就代表着Thor在表面世界已经死去。这意味着Donne可以顺水推舟地告诉欧洲那边Thor不幸在一次任务中死去，只要他不说出Loki的事情和Thor执行任务的原因，那么表面上Thor的死就只是一次令人惋惜的牺牲而已。

 _——不管你是否想要欺骗我们，不管是谁躺在那副刻着Thor_ _之名的昂贵的棺材里，这场葬礼将成为Odin_ _最后所能见到的真相。_

那么，失去了Odin的庇护，如果Donne后面想要真正杀掉Thor的话，在这层外表的掩护下，将变得轻而易举，不需要任何借口。

Thor的手心有些发汗。

 

“你……”突然有个微弱的女声钻进了Thor的耳朵里。

Thor猛地回过头，但卡在墙角的他已无路可退。

如果说Thor不认识眼前这个悄无声息站在他身后的小女孩的话，他认得女孩身边的那只狗。

Cerberus——冥王的地狱犬。

真是荒唐的幻觉不是么？

——如果放在6年前，Thor一定会断定这只不过是女巫们做出的可笑的幻象。

如果不是他真的实际见过……

“你相信巫师的存在，但又为什么会看到Hades的狗而感到不知所措呢？明明在许久之前你们那么深信不疑。”当时，那个带着狗的女人这么对他说道。

“Alice Kyteler……”Thor迟疑地对女孩叫出了记忆中的名字。

是的，是那个六百多年前英国最早被记录在案的巫师审判中的爱尔兰女巫。

“真高兴你还记得我。”女孩穿着黑色的连衣裙，金色的头发在脑后被梳成了一个发髻，有些成熟，不符合年纪的样式。

Thor在女孩向着他跨出第一步的时候端起了枪瞄准额头射出子弹，所有的动作在不到一秒的时间内完成，然后紧跟着他往旁边一跃钻进一个开着门的空房间。

锁门，搬柜子，尽他能找到的一切家具挡住那道该死的门。

接着他退到了窗户边上，估量着从这里跳下去而不摔断脊椎或者肋骨的可能性。

没人想和这个女巫战斗，Thor之前便领教过对方的厉害。他的心脏现在就像是颗不断被人击打到墙壁上的壁球一样，带着响亮的撞击声生疼着。血液涌向了大脑，过去那绝对不想再经历一遍的画面又在他眼前晃了出来，弄得他昏昏沉沉的。

“还是一样的粗鲁。”然而，只见女孩坐在房间的床沿上晃着腿对Thor说道。

明明门口的障碍没有被移动过分毫，连那门都没有被敲击过，这个女巫就这么进来了，如同鬼魅一般，不，这个女人的确就是鬼魅——死而复生，从地狱中爬出来的怪物。

她的狗，三只头的狗坐卧在她的脚边，虽然现在这只狗的体型只有一只丛林狼那么大，但Thor知道那绝对不是它真正的样子。狗的全身被光亮的黑色毛皮所覆盖，它的唾液带着毒液，能让所到之处脚下的草木动物在瞬间化为乌有，他的脊背上缠绕着一条毒蛇，他的尾巴尖是那条蛇的头，蛇扬起身子盯着Thor，在嘶嘶的警告声中猛地张开大嘴，露出长而尖锐的獠牙。

如果做个比较的话，Loki的蛇在这条毒蛇的面前将如同一只乖顺的宝宝一般。

Thor小心地移动着步子，手里的枪紧了紧，冷汗几乎让他的手开始打滑。

“你为什么在这？”Thor尽可能地保持着冷静的声音，心里却在估计着在Cerberus咬穿他的喉咙前，他从手边的窗户跳出去的可能性，也许他至少能够到旁边的窗沿什么的，不管怎么样，比和Alice在这耗着胜算高太多。

六年前，他在面对这个名叫Alice Kyteler的女人的时候差点死掉。那是比至今为止他所经历的任何一次危险都要来得更甚的经历，即使在事情过后在医院康复的一个月里，他也依然会被噩梦缠绕。

这个女人和任何普通的女巫都不一样，她的本身就是咒语，就像是寄生在脑子里的一只蜘蛛，和她接触过一次，她便在你的脑子里扎下了根，铺下了网，你所有的想法便紧紧地黏在她的那张大网上，你所能做的只有等着她慢悠悠地移动着八条腿的身躯，磨蹭着她的毒牙将你吸干。

Thor在那之后用了大半年的时间，被Banner跑遍了全世界才把脑子里的那只蜘蛛驱逐了出去。

但被侵蚀的记忆是不会消失的。

六年前，那时候他还不知道这个女人是谁。他在马萨诸塞州的一个小镇上调查一起女巫袭击事件，而他在树林里最后碰到这个女人的时候，她的狗差点一口咬碎他的整条腿骨和半条脊椎。他跳进树林的小水塘里，将自己身上带着的全部的圣水倒进水塘——圣水对女巫总是管用的——但不是对这个女巫。

她的狗用毒液将整个水池染成了黑色，原本清润的水开始变得浓稠粘腻，散发着腐臭的味道。毒液蔓延得太快，Thor根本来不及逃，在那些黑色的物质接触到他的皮肤的时候，他如同被什么勒住了脖子，每一次挣扎着的呼吸都带着直刺心脏的疼痛。那个女人够着手拍了拍巨犬的身子，然后脱下鞋子，赤着脚走进了这个致命的水塘。

她对Thor说，她并不想杀了Thor，即使他是猎人。

但既然人类——她原本的同类要将她驱逐的话她将如其所愿成为他们的敌人。

她说Thor是她回来以后见到的第一个猎人，她也许应该给其他女巫做出个标榜或者给自己做一个回归宣言什么的，用Thor的死亡。

她就像个刚在异地结识了一个好友般，忍不住变得滔滔不绝，带着点兴奋。

“我花了六百多年的时间回到了人世。”她说，“可是这里的一切都已经面目全非，那些街道，那些建筑，那些人，哦，我仁慈的Satan，请你让我再回到地狱里去吧。”

她说她最开始的时候躲在了墓地中的一个小房子里，她的狗陪着她在那里待了一个多月，她发现没人能看见她的狗。狗每天会带回来一些食物，虽然那些食物总是不小心沾上狗的唾液而变得黑烂腐化，有时候甚至完全没办法食用——她虽对狗的毒液免疫，但腐坏的食物依然能伤害到她的身体——但她依然为自己能再一次尝到食物的味道而喜极而泣，每一次的，每一次的。

后来，她终于鼓足了勇气想要到外面的那个世界，她不知道该怎么称呼这个世界，她只是开始害怕但是逼着自己去模仿，去习惯。她开始想，如果能碰到些同类该多好啊。

但是她错了，这个世界已经没有了巫师的容身之所。

比巫师审判来得可怕的是忘记。

没有人再真的把巫师当成一回事，那是小孩子的床前故事，供人娱乐的对象，一个传说。

女人的神情开始变得疯狂。

她站得离Thor足够得近，她的手指伸进了Thor的胸口，肌肉和肋骨因为手指的推进被强硬地挤压到一边，Thor不确定自己是否真的还能感受到疼痛，下一秒就会被撕碎的感觉从他的脊椎一直钻到他的大脑深处。

“当然，我发现你们这些猎人依然存在着，像只下水道的老鼠一样，在我们的世界里钻来钻去，用你们粘着牢笼深处恶臭的正义叽叽喳喳。

“我年轻的猎人，是你们亲手将我们推进Satan的怀抱的，你们已经不记得了么？”女人变换着表情最终竟露出了带着哭泣的扭曲的笑容捏住了Thor的心脏。

 

“但是我那时候还是没有杀你，你是我在回到人间后正面遇到的第一个猎人，本来杀了你作为一个开端来说是个很不错的主意，但是似乎我那时候有些害怕了。”女孩眯着眼睛张开双臂向后躺倒在柔软的大床上，“多么可笑，即使我拥有了你们一辈子不可能甚至在梦中都没机会拥有的力量，但我依然害怕了，你们这些弱小的，竭斯底里的我们的创造者。”

“不过，现在不会了。”女孩从床上弹坐起来。

“我该叫你Thor么？或者Odinson先生？”女孩似乎是察觉了什么，朝门口瞥了一眼，她的狗也警惕地抬起了头，竖起了耳朵。

“什么……”Thor听见了门外传来了巨大的轰隆声，仿佛是谁砸碎了墙壁的声音。

“哦哦，别紧张，Odinson先生。”女孩听见了Thor的低语，站了起来，拍了拍裙摆，“我真的没想到能再见到你，从你切断了我们的联系之后……呣……大多数的，我的意思是，其实也许我该提醒你，还有一根蛛丝依然残留在你的脑子里，Odinson先生，你的朋友做得还不够彻底。

“不过可惜的是，我想是时候我该走了，剩下的还是留给这个家的主人吧，见到你真的挺意外的，请相信我。

“哦，还有，请带句话给Loki好吗。”

“你认识……Loki？“垂落到Thor脸庞的金色碎发因为汗水紧贴着他的皮肤。

“是个狡猾但是有趣的家伙，我现在变成这样也是拜他所赐。你看，他虽能毁掉我的身体，但是他似乎并不知道我不可被杀死。当我的灵魂还在地狱的国度四处游走的时候，你也许可以想象那里就像是人间的倒影一样，你并不只是被限制于你自己的国度，我遇到了Cerberus，感谢他，Loki的毒蛇的毒液对我来说不值一提。”

与此同时，紧贴着门口传来了躁动。

“虽然希望他别管闲事，毕竟我们巫师的事情和他的种族没有关系，但是如果他执意想要毁灭我们的话，”女孩渐渐抬高了头颅，傲气却同时仿佛在念着墓前的祷词般肃穆：“下一次我会将他钉死在地狱的岩石之上，让岩浆流过他的身体，他不会死去，唯有痛苦与之相……”

“哦等等……”女孩突然顿了一下，她眨了眨眼睛，皱着眉歪了歪头。

她眯着眼睛盯着介于困惑和讶异之间的Thor看了好一会儿，然后轻轻敲了敲自己的太阳穴，有些苦恼地说道：“原来你不知道？我还以为你早就知道了，毕竟你找了他五年，还和他上了床，你们看起来很……亲密，至少在你的记忆里……你真的不知道么？”

Thor在女巫哭笑不得的表情中举起了枪，只是他还没来得及扣动扳机，房门那里的家具便开始剧烈地抖动起来，声音巨大的仿佛下一秒就要爆裂开来。

Cerberus低伏下身体摆出了进攻的姿势，女巫咬了咬嘴唇，开始用Thor从未听过的一种接近石块缓慢摩擦的声音吟唱出了咒语，接着她和Cerberus的身体开始消失在空中。

女巫瞧着Thor，有些悲悯的样子。

“哦，我年轻的猎人，你们真的什么都不懂，只是用你们的神装点你们的正义真的那么舒适么？在美名之下享受杀戮真的那么让你们痛快么？

“听好了，愚蠢的猎人，”女巫又重新高傲地扬起了头颅，她的裙摆在空气中飞舞，化为剧毒的漩涡，她的声音在空气中回荡，“别把他和我们混在一起，这简直让人恶心，Odinson先生，也许你该自己去问问他到底是什么。

“但是，不管怎样，如果Loki不打算撤退的话，我会找到他，下次见面将是决战，对所有人而言。”

然后女巫和她的狗就消失了。

不留下一点痕迹。

与此同时，房门和门口的家具被一阵风推开，房门随着矮桌一起飞了出去，砸在Thor身后的墙上变成了碎片，衣柜在滑动后砰然倒地，衣柜坚硬的边角将木质地板砸出一个坑，衣柜顶端摆放的瓷器飞了出去，碎片铺撒在地上。

“那个婊子！”碎片因为被踩踏发出了嘎吱的声音，一个女人从门口走了进来。

她的半张脸因为烧灼而疤痕累累，而怒火让这个女人的面容显得更加的可怕，本来柔和的碎花衣服现在破损不堪，衣摆仿佛被融化了一般剩下几片残布。

她走了两三步停了下来，环视着这个一片狼藉的房间，在确定女巫已经彻底消失后泄愤般地一拳打在了墙壁上。

“婊子！”

“别动！”突然她的头被一把枪抵住，Thor从她的斜后方一把用胳膊勒住了她的脖子，因为两人的身高差距，这个女人被迫几乎双脚离地。

可是在短暂的挣扎后，女人倒是安静了下来。紧接着，藤曼通过敞开的窗户爬了进来，他们相互纠结在一起变成了一只利爪，黑影缠绕在藤曼之上，发出嘶叫般的声音。

Thor挟持着女人小心地退到墙边，他向门外瞄了一眼，细细长长的藤曼正在通过走廊的窗户爬伸进来。他的手几乎就要扣下扳机，但就在同时，女人紧绷的身体突然放松了下来，她举起双手，那些藤曼甩动着撤出了窗外。

“请原谅我的失礼。”女人哑着嗓子这么说道，仿佛就像刚从暴怒中恢复理智一般，“我无意与你为敌。”

“名字。”

“Mary Deller。”

几乎是这个名字出现的同时，Thor更加箍紧了自己的手臂，他咬牙切齿地问道：“Loki在哪？”

Mary哽咽了一下，然后从嗓子里挤出两声笑声。

“如果他不想让你找到他的话，我为什么要告诉你呢？Odinson先生。” 说着她的身形化为黑影从Thor的钳制中钻了出去。

“哦，别开枪，我想我们是可以达成共同的目的的，猎人先生。”藤曼又悄悄潜伏在女人身后，似乎是在保护。

Thor将弹夹卸下填装上了新的子弹——爆破力更强的小型燃烧弹头，附带被祝福过的刻印——藤曼在还未来得及撤去的时候便在爆破中化为了一截截的瘫在地上的残渣。

“Loki在哪？”Thor将枪对准了Mary的头，他的耐心在被耗尽，再次碰到Alice时候的胆颤带来的羞耻和急迫想要质问Loki的心情让他现在变得十分的不安定，暴躁，易怒。

在他身下扭动的那条蛇因为Alice的话就像变成了一种比未知更为可怕的事物，即使你的大脑告诉你那是一条蛇，你也看到了蛇外表的鳞片和那嘶嘶的信子，但是开始无法相信。

Thor知道，这种强烈的怀疑感有一半是残留在他大脑里的那根蛛丝在作祟，但他无法控制，因为从根本上来说，他并没有办法去完全相信Loki，从而拥有质疑这种怀疑感的权利。

最好的证明是那五年来被牵着走的追踪，Loki对他来说，依然是个有些飘渺的目标。

并且可悲的是，Thor即使问出了Loki的地址，但他无法确定这个信息有多少是真的。

“看来那个人和你说了很多。”Mary看出了Thor的心神不宁，她往后退了一小步，但在仅仅一晃之间，她被冲上来的Thor撂倒在地。Thor的膝盖压住了女巫的喉咙，他的枪抵住了女巫的额头中央，还有着余温的枪口灼伤着女巫的皮肤，女巫抽气着哀嚎了一声，带着伤疤的脸控制不住地扭曲在了一起变成了十分难看的褶皱。

“如果你想知道是我的枪快还是你快的话，尽管试试！”

女巫抽泣着笑了起来。

“哦——哦，我亲爱的坏脾气的猎人先生，你的同伴在我的房子后门二十码的地方端着武器准备溜进来救你，我还嗅到了浓烈的火药味道，那是炸弹么？你的那些让你讨厌的跟屁虫埋伏在我的房子周围，就像些苍蝇一样嗡嗡作响。我当然知道你们的那点小心思，但我不是你的敌人，虽然我在你们眼里是个十恶不赦的女巫。

“事实上，你知道么，我可以表示点诚意，就像这样。”女巫的话音刚落，不远处突然传来了凄厉的惨叫和杂乱的枪声，但是一切在短短几秒内便安静了下来。

“你看，Odinson先生，那些讨厌的苍蝇终于停止叫唤了，你现在可以大摇大摆地离开这里去任何你想去的地方不是了么？”

可是Thor的脸色一点都没有好转，他手上的力道又加重了几分。

“你到底他妈的是谁！”被那缕在空气中晃动着的几乎透明的轻飘飘的蛛丝搅弄的感官让Thor的手有些脱离他的控制，他想要见到Loki，现在，马上，不能再等一刻。

所有的情感都因为这跟蛛丝在放大，这便是Alice的影响之一——她让Thor在五年来渴求的心，在终于抓住后又被耍弄而失落气愤的心，以及现在焦虑怀疑的心全部放大缠绕在一起。

她放出来了一头猛兽。

“森林女巫，Mary Deller，你所掌握的唯一的Loki的联络人。我们有着相同的目的，Odinson先生，”Mary的手抓着了Thor的枪身，她咯咯地笑了起来，脸上的伤痕从内向外泛起了黑色，她的声音在变粗，混合着男性粗犷的声音与女性较为纤细的声音半融合在一起变成沙哑带着金属色泽的诡异音调，“我们都想要巫师毁灭。”

Thor只感觉整个身体突然被架起，然后他被甩出了这个房间撞到走廊的墙壁，与此同时，他朝女巫发射的子弹击中了女巫的腹部。

但是那颗子弹犹如陷入到了泥潭中的铁块，黑色的影子在女巫被击中的地方徘徊，然后那颗已经进入了一半的子弹就像被黑影拉扯般被拖了出来。子弹落地的清脆声音敲击着Thor的耳膜。

“Odinson先生，我想你还没有明白，我并不是你的敌人。虽然我并不想与猎人为伍，但我们有着共同的希望。”

“我为什么要相信一个女巫的话？”Thor的手悄悄伸向腰后摸索着。

“圣水。”女巫夸张地动了动鼻子，“我从你进门开始就闻到了。”

Thor的身躯微震了一下，他的手停了下来。

女巫就手拉过倒地的椅子，可是刚要碰触到椅子的扶手的时候，她抬头看了一眼窗外：“你的同伴们已经在往这里移动了，被你们抓到永远都不会是好事。”

说着，女巫身上的黑影开始旋转了起来。

“等等！”Thor挣扎着站了起来。这又一个说话只说一半就想把他丢在一边的可恨的女巫，他怒火中烧地撑起他肋骨疼得不像话的身体。

Mary皱着眉来回打量着Thor，“Loki不允许我伤害你，但我这个Loki的雇佣者也不可能泄露他的身份，不是么？

“不过，Odinson先生，”她思索片刻，转而说道，“如果你真的想找到Loki的话，为什么要来问我呢，你都不相信我说的话不是么。而且明明追踪了他五年的人是你啊，即使他操纵了你的线索，但，这也是他的特点，你说对么？”

当黑影开始在地上刻画出Satan的咒印的时候，女巫像是突然想起了什么，“哦对了，冬天就快要到了，如果你想找到他的话，错过这个月，恐怕你就要等到明年了。

“当然如果你能找到Loki的话，我想我们很快就会再见面好好聊聊的。这次看来真不是个好时机，请恕我招待不周，我还有一个麻烦的鬼魂要处理。”咒印在地上灼烧出焦黑的痕迹，从女巫的脚底出现了上升的火舌，片刻之后，地上只剩下衣物的残骸。

这栋房子随着女巫的消失，在一股香气中开始崩塌，先是墙纸卷起剥落，紧接着地板上出现了裂纹，裂纹再不断地扩大后伴随着边缘的塌陷，整个房间在Thor面前像是泥沙糊起的玩具一般崩毁陷落。而Thor竟然一点力气都使不上，他被那股香气搞晕了头脑，浑身瘫软地紧紧靠着墙壁。他全靠一只胳膊抵住墙，才艰难地摇晃着向着那个看起来是，记忆中也许是楼梯的地方挣扎过去。

但一阵阵直冲他大脑的眩晕感让他的眼前不断地被闪着白光的黑暗侵袭，他连他什么时候跪倒在地的都已经无从知晓。

塌陷带来的轰鸣声和碎木砸落到身上的痛感仿佛离他很远，只是在他意识快要彻底关闭的时候，他似乎听到了熟悉的呼喊声，只是这声音就像是被一阵风吹过了一般，很快他就不知所觉。

 

 

——

一个月后。

纽约。

Thor站在马路对面接过从移动车里递出来的咖啡和一个热狗，他站在车旁的路灯下，目光所及是快速穿行的路人。但有一个人在这群人中有点特别，从Thor的角度只能看见他的背影，那人戴着一顶灰色的线帽，身上裹着厚厚的大衣和围巾，带着皮手套的手上拎着两个便利袋，他刚从旁边的超市出来。现在的天气还远远没到最冷的时候，路上的行人的衣物普遍只是比平时多加了一件外套，但是这个男人却相当怕冷的将自己裹得严严实实，恨不得整个头都缩进围巾里。光从外表的话，只能推测出这是个挺高的男人。

Thor看着那个人在拐角转了一个弯，然后进入了一个看起来有些年头但相当昂贵的高级公寓里。Thor三下两下吞下了热狗，喝光了咖啡，从兜里掏出手机按下了快捷键。

简单地交代了两句自己的位置之后，他将手机揣回口袋，趁着绿灯刚转红灯的当口急步穿过马路向着那栋公寓奔了过去。

他看了一眼门口的邮箱上的名牌，这时公寓的自动锁自动打开了。他转身往马路上瞧了两眼，再次确定没有人跟踪后，摸进了大堂，他一路径直走到电梯口。电梯打开后，他进门毫不犹豫地按下楼层数，顺便还微笑着帮一位女士赶上了快要关闭的电梯门。

 

煎锅上滋滋作响，Loki有些心不在焉地煎着一颗蛋，眼看着蛋快好了，打着哈欠从柜子里摸出一个盘子来。家里的暖气开得十分的足，足到对于一个普通人来说已经到了很热的地步，但是他却还裹着一个加厚的睡袍。他有些恼怒地将盛着煎蛋的盘子半是丢的放在了桌子上，拉开椅子一屁股坐下，开始用叉子拨弄那可怜的煎蛋。

这该死的冬天！

就算是在温暖的家里，他也依然想要钻进那个蓬松柔软的被窝里，一次睡上个三五天是多么得美好！

想到这里，Loki泄气般地向后瘫在椅子上。

该死的冬天！见鬼的冬眠期！

他的蛇可以通过待在温暖的室内避免冬天带来的嗜睡，结果他自己倒是始终无法摆脱蛇类冬眠期的困扰，想到这种日子还得持续四个多月他就感到更加得烦闷和挫败。而他的蛇，为了逃离他每每仇恨的目光，早就不知道溜到哪个角落里去了。

煎蛋被他拨弄地乱七八糟，Loki看着也没什么心情吃下去，但是在醒着的时候补充体力是必须的。

可刚吃一口，门铃就响了起来。光火的Loki在似乎不打算停下来的门铃声扔下叉子往门口走去，透过猫眼，他看到了他的邻居，一个他完全没打算记住名字的姑娘。

那姑娘捧着几个马芬站在他家门口。事实上，这姑娘已经来找他好几次了，大概想和他这个新搬来的邻居打个招呼什么的，但每次，Loki从舒服地睡眠中被铃声吵醒的时候，他能忍住不用魔法在这姑娘的晚餐里下毒已经算是个奇迹了，更别指望他离开天堂般的被窝去开那个见鬼的门。但他又不能真的去杀了那个小姑娘或对她做出任何可能会留下施咒痕迹的举动，因为这等于是亲手毁了自己现在这个安全屋。

所以这次，他打算和这个姑娘彻底把事情解决了，趁他还清醒着的时候。

刷地一下Loki打开门，那个小姑娘明显被吓了一跳惊得往后退了一步。

Loki实在懒得管自己的脸色是不是很难看，哦，天，这楼道里的空气冻得他快要牙齿打颤了。

“哦——”姑娘在Loki凶狠的目光下，将手里的小蛋糕举到了Loki面前，说道：“感谢上帝，终于见着你了，嗨！我是……”

“Jeffrey！”Loki拿过马芬，抛出自己的假名字，然后迅速地咣得一把关上了门，那可怜的女孩连自己名字的一个音都没来得及发出来。

Loki随手将马芬放在了门口的鞋柜上，往前走了一步又回过头来看了看，他重新拿起盘子准备丢进厨房的垃圾桶里。

“嗨，Jeffrey！好名字，不是么？”

Loki一惊，踏在厨房门口的步子僵住了。

“不欢迎我？”

Loki走过这个闯入者的身边将马芬连同盘子一起扔进了垃圾桶，然后拉开他对面的椅子，看着对方坐在他的椅子上玩弄着他刚才丢下来的叉子，“挺快的嘛，怎么进来的，Thor？”

“翻你邻居的窗户。”Thor扔掉叉子，站起来，看似轻松但浑身散发出来的感觉就像一只准备狩猎的狮子一样，他朝Loki缓慢却有步调的挪动着脚步，然后意料之中地看到对方露出了一脸警觉的表情。

“你知道，其实要找到你不难，事实上，我重新看了下你这五年来的档案，发现你总是喜欢在你那些把戏后面留下点细微的东西，不容易被察觉的，但是带着个人色彩的。”Thor看着Loki绷紧了的肩膀，“这些东西你自己也没有察觉到是么，就那么无意识的……”

“停下！”Loki瞅着Thor离他还有一步之遥，蹭地一下站了起来。

Thor瞥见他退到了椅子后头，只怕他一动Loki就会将椅子丢向他然后跑到其他地方去。魔法需要吟唱，必须在他获得足够的安全距离前搞定，Thor在心里飞速计算着。

于是，Thor做了一个假动作晃住了Loki的判断，而就在Loki的动作按照他所想的那样发展的时候，他用粗壮的手臂一拦再一带，整个人在椅子哐当倒地的瞬间压在了流理台上，Loki被迫坐上了台面，而Thor两只手死死地箍住他的手腕放置在身后，他的腿因为Thor卡在中间毫无攻击性。

“还想逃么？Loki。”Thor加重了发音，这让他的声音听起来有些咬牙切齿。

而Thor带着室外冰凉温度的手和衣服让Loki整个人颤了一下，他小小地抽了一口气叫了一声：“冷……”

末了还保持着腔调唤了一声Thor的名字，不是多么可怜兮兮的感觉，但那平缓的声音就像拥有魔力的咒语一样带着每个音节爬进了Thor的脑子里。

Thor怀疑地看着他，却还是本能地身子往外撤了点，手也松了松。

Loki抽出自己的手，转了转被Thor捏痛的手腕，然后慢腾腾地解释道：“既然你好好调查过我了，应该知道我有冬眠期这种问题，我需要一个安全的地方等待这段时期过去。毕竟你知道的，你是猎人，而我们才见过两次面。我可不能带着你去度过漫长的冬眠期，我觉得是个正常人都不会这么做的对吧，你觉得呢？”他在Thor的禁锢下小小的扭动了下身体，“虽然也许你可能不相信，我和我的蛇确实有相似的属性，Thor。”

Loki挪动着屁股往后又坐了坐，给自己和Thor之间空出了足够的距离——足够到让他能够做些小动作并且不被发现。

“你知道的，我会魔法，能和动物或是精灵等等通灵也没什么值得惊讶的。”

“但没你这样的，说真的，你能变成蛇？”Thor抬了抬眉毛。

他相当怀疑Loki的话。

他最先察觉到所谓的冬眠期这个问题的时候是在他遇到Deller后，开始重新调查Loki的那一个月里。他在那一个月的前半段时间里按照记忆，画出了一张时间表——将那些可能是Loki故意引导他的，实际上是些死胡同或是传闻或是毫无关联的事情的案子剔除，然后他发现了一些规律——即在每年11，12月到次年3月存在的一个空白时间段。

起先Thor并没有将这个和蛇的冬眠期联想到一起。这个念头是在偶然看到自己文件中的那堆关于蛇类的信息中才一闪而过的——他做过一段时间对Loki的蛇的品种调查，那条蛇身上的金色鳞片太过于特别，他试图从那里面找出些线索，但他翻遍了资料也找过专家都没得出过结果最后只能不了了之——但过于缺乏依据，而被他抛之脑后。

说实话，女巫中与动物深交的人，甚至能将自己的身体变成动物的外形的人大有人在——就像曾经那个爬进Thor家要为自己姐妹报仇的女巫一样，将自己的身体部分改变成拥有蜥蜴的能力，比如说壁虎的附着墙壁的能力，但这里有个不可避免的现象是拥有能力或者特性的同时外形必定会改变，就像那个女巫的手上会长有吸盘，她的身体会变得柔软，并且长出尾巴——但Thor盯着Loki瞧着，他从没看到过有人能保持着人的外形却同时拥有另一种生物的特性的——如果这个所谓的冬眠期是真的的话，虽然Loki自己倒是这么说的。

他的手在Loki身上带着检查性质的移动，他在Loki带着笑意的注目中将手探进对方的睡袍中，然后又捏着对方的下巴迫使Loki转过头检查了他的耳后这些细小的地方。

Loki忍不住似的笑出了声。

他的身上干干净净，连个微小的蛇的鳞片都没有。

“你不相信我。”Loki发出了咯咯的笑声，“确实，我看起来除了体温低了一些就没什么特殊的了。”

Thor的手放回了睡袍内的Loki的腰上，冰凉的触感源源不断地从Thor掌心的皮肤上传了过来，在这个开足了暖气，对Thor来说有些热的室内形成了鲜明的对比。

Thor的手已经不像刚到这里的时候那么冷了，Loki感觉得到，不同于空调制造出来的暖意，体温的暖意更让他感到莫名的舒适，他压抑着叹息的冲动。

“这又是你的一种小把戏么？”Thor狐疑地略微施加了些力道。

“事实摆在那。”Loki耸了耸肩。

“我虽然不能变成蛇，但是我的确有一些……嗯……”他想了想，说道，“技术上的问题。毕竟你不是魔法专家不是么，比起我来说。”

Thor发出了一声气音。

“简单来说，你可以把我的冬眠期理解为一个魔法代价。我和我的蛇就像我之前说的那样可以通灵，那么这个能力的代价就是我要和我的蛇一起经历蛇类自然的生理特征。”Loki举着根手指在Thor面前晃了晃。

“但是为什么没有鳞片之类的东西。”

“为什么一定要有呢？”Loki歪了歪头，不解地说道。

“什么？”

“有女巫告诉过你我必须长出鳞片？哦，Thor，不要认为发生在别人身上的事情会发生在我身上。我是Wizard，能够杀了女巫长的巫师，别用那些低级女巫的事情来理解我。”Loki笑了起来，他的眼睛在阳光下闪烁着光芒。

Thor沉默地瞅着对方笑得快咧上天的嘴角，张了张嘴一时不知道该怎么接下去。

确实和一个巫师，并且还是个十分具有稀有性的巫师讨论发生在巫师身上的超自然的问题，还妄图辩得过去对于Thor来说的确难了些，但这不代表他就这么信了。

“不管怎样，这次你别指望让你的蛇再咬我一口，告诉我它在哪？”

无论怎样，先不能让Loki再跑了，Thor这么想着。

Loki眨了眨眼睛，突然又露出了无奈和苦恼的表情，说道：“在这个屋子里的某个角落，我不知道，它在躲着我，大概肚子饿了就会出来的。”

“什么？！”Thor越来越觉得Loki是在糊弄自己。

听听那口气，那仿佛就是在说，哦，想知道它在哪的话，自己去找啊，但我觉得你不可能找到的，蠢货。

根本就像是挑衅一样。

Thor觉得自己刚才的态度是不是太软了，对方滑溜得让他牙痒痒。

“放松，大个子。”Loki掰着Thor掐着自己腰的手，“我真的不知道它在哪，我们虽然都处在冬眠期，但在温暖的室内他尚可活动，我却依然必须隔三差五的需要长期的睡眠来维持身体的稳定，所以它怕我报复一直躲着我远远的。

Loki嘴上说得煞有其事，但那眼里狡诈的光可让Thor不这么想。

他原本就渐渐有些皱起的眉头开始皱紧了起来。

Loki只是看着，却在心里笑得更加开怀。

现在他一定已经快不耐烦了。Loki这么想着。

禁不住逗弄，和以往的任何一次一样，一头冲动易怒的狮子，说两句脾气就全都显露出来了。

于是他决定再推一把。

“为什么那么关心我的蛇呢？Thor。”Loki磨蹭着身子往前倾了倾，他的一只手的指尖轻轻摩挲着Thor下巴上的胡渣，“我们的问题和它有什么关系？还是说你觉得我禁止我的蛇咬你，你就不会再掉进我的其它陷阱里去？”

Loki的指尖开始移上Thor的下唇，他专注地描绘着那上面的纹路。Loki不用看就知道那家伙现在的视线正牢牢盯在自己张合的嘴唇上，那视线简直能够咬人了，这让笑容在Loki心里变得更大了。

“你知道我的个性的，Thor，五年来你摸着我的每一个案子，你又凭什么认为我在上一次的见面中不会像以往任何一次一样逃走呢？你的心里其实早就做好了我注定会逃跑的准备了吧。”

在Thor把手放到他脖子一侧拇指缓缓摩挲着的时候，Loki知道他赢定了，他在控制着这场对话的主控权，那么接下来……Loki的一只手悄悄地挪动到背后，绿色的魔法痕迹在之间汇聚。

事实上，他的魔法并不都是需要吟唱才会起作用的。

Loki暗中得意。

Thor注视他的眼睛变得越来越深沉，就像暴风雨前的天空一样。

Loki在等着Thor发怒，等着在那一瞬间Thor露出空隙的时候将他击晕。

“不……”然而，突然之间，就在Loki的手指准备释放魔法的同时，Thor的手指滑下了他的脖颈，重新回到了他的腰间。

“嗯？”Loki愣了，他一时之间被Thor的回答弄得莫名其妙，指尖的魔法因为他的注意力分散而一瞬间化为乌有。

Thor像是个吹破了的气球一样，严肃的面容露出了放弃般的表情，但随后又带着决心般的坚定，他在Loki不解的表情中说道：“我爱你，Loki。我不想再进行这场无意义的追逐了。”

Loki的脸色僵硬了起来，接着他慢慢地狐疑地挑起一边的眉毛，说道：“你觉得这样能骗到我么？”

就像听到了一个不那么好笑的笑话一样。

“你知道我没有在骗你。”Thor的蓝眼睛里全是毫无保留地挫败和真诚。

Loki盯着那蓝色看了很久后才慢腾腾地回答道：“好吧，我承认和你上床很……”

“你知道我想要的不是只有这个。”Thor急迫地打断了对方的话，“就像你说的，五年来我摸过你的每一个案子，但你不也一直看着我么。你了解我的，Loki。”

的确，这家伙一个劲得追着他到处跑的毅力实在叫人佩服，再加上一个月之前他们所做的……

Loki心里明白的不能再明白，和他这个巫师上床简直没有任何好处，不仅会让猎人群起攻之，也会引来女巫更深的仇恨。

而那时候Thor的确这么做了，没有犹豫。

如果说那时候是因为Thor被情欲弄昏了头脑，那么这次……

那蓝色的眼睛里虽有情欲的残留，更多得则是恳切带来的清亮。

Loki垂下头又看了看Thor的胸膛，好像他能看见那里面蹦跳的心脏一样。

这个人，即使被猎人追杀也依然敢待在这个猎人的总部所处地——纽约，来找他甚至说出告白。

这确实已经超出了肉体的关系。

但是，

Loki闭了闭眼睛，

依然没有缘由，他想道。

Loki眯着眼睛想了一会，然后重新抬起了头。

“Thor……”

Thor还在等待着Loki的回应，他在Loki低下头的时候心里变得更加忐忑不安起来。而就在Loki终于抬起头来的那一时间他听到了对方有些无力的呼唤。

身体的反应快过他理智的推敲，他一把接住了Loki突然有些瘫软下来的身体。

“怎么回事……”

Loki的头顶靠在Thor肩上，声音闷闷的。

“时间到了。”

“什么时间？”Thor扭过Loki的脸，让他面对自己。

“冬眠期，蠢货。”Loki的手指躲在Thor看不见的地方悄悄动作着，他的皮肤上渐渐显露出冰蓝色的诡异颜色，而当这蓝色蔓延碰触上两人紧贴的皮肤时，冰渣在Thor的皮肤上凝结。

“让我去睡一觉。”Loki微闭着眼睛，声音逐渐因为脱力而飘忽。

Thor并不明白这是怎么一回事，但情况危急，他不敢耽误地抱起Loki，一路上不小心踹翻了几张椅子，几乎是用跑的冲进了应该是卧室的地方。

直到将Loki严严实实地捂在松软厚实的被子里，掖好每一个被角，看到Loki脸上的蓝色开始褪去他才终于松了一口气。

“Lo……”可是就是Thor直起腰的一瞬间，他僵住了。

“该死的！”Thor是彻彻底底地骂了出来，如果说这会儿有人让他对Loki出手他恐怕也会想毫不犹豫地照做，可是他现在只能该死地站在这里。

是的，他被一个魔法陷阱困住了，身体无法动弹，甚至连他的声音都在被迫变小，被这个魔法最后归为无声。

然后他听到了Loki的笑声，那个家伙蒙在被子里，露出双眼睛看着他。

“这不能怪我，Thor。这个陷阱本来就是在这的，为了防止有人在我睡觉的时候偷袭。是你自己踩上去的，所以别瞪我。”说着Loki笑着转了个身，哪有一点刚恢复体力的人该有的样子。

Thor满腔的愤怒无处发泄。

这就是他用真诚换来的结果——一个陷阱。

“午安，Thor。”Loki翻了个身，只留下Thor一个人干瞪着眼睛。

这次该搬到哪里去呢。Loki在心里盘算着。

冬眠期带来的嗜睡感很快侵蚀上的他的身体，他的确是累了，之前的出门活动消耗了他不少热量。事情等他睡醒后再谈，他模模糊糊地想道。

 

午夜。

Loki醒来的时候，Thor已经不在那个陷阱里了。

Loki摸索着打开了床头灯，发现地上留下一点干掉的血迹和一把插在地板上的小刀。房间里十分安静，但仔细听的话，能听到客厅里传来微弱的对话声，那是从电视里传来的声音。

Loki从被子里钻了出来，悄无声息地走到了客厅。沙发上的Thor正在打着瞌睡，遥控器放在身侧，沙发前的矮桌上还有一点没吃完的比萨。Thor并没有察觉到Loki，他似乎睡得很沉，脸色因为疲倦而有些不怎么样。

这和他预想的不一样，Thor竟有能力挣脱自己的陷阱这让Loki感到惊讶。

这不可能，他心想。

但很快Loki决定先不去管这个问题，他需要再做一个新的陷阱，能暂时困住Thor的。

这会让这家伙更加生气的，Loki想着，但既然挣脱了陷阱既不趁着对手睡觉的时候偷袭又不离开，那么接下来会发生什么也是他自找的。

然而，突然一瞬间他的眼前一晃。Loki来不及反应便听到了自己的骨头发出的巨大撞击声，紧接着有什么像是食肉动物一般猛地抓住了他的脚踝，然后一扯，Loki完全没有时间抵抗得就被Thor压制在身下。

然后他感到了一个冰凉的东西卡住了自己的脖子！

“这是什么！该死的！把它拿下来！”Loki尖叫着整个人弹了起来，“把它拿下来，你这个混蛋！狗娘养的！”

而Thor只是拉高从刚刚就钳住的Loki的脚踝，然后看着Loki在上面狠狠咬了一口，惹得Loki因为疼痛而抽了一口气。

他想这么做很久了，算是为了纪念他们的第一次见面。不过如果Loki不惹Thor生气的话，他会愿意显得温柔些。

Thor的眼睛在电视屏幕的映照下闪着光点，说起来，本身Thor才是作为猎人的那一方不是么，如何抓捕站在眼前的猎物他再清楚不过了。上次让Loki逃跑是个失误，那么这次不会再发生了。

“你脖子上的东西是我找人专门为你做的，能够时刻对你定位，没有密码，也别指望耍小聪明让我告诉你打开的方法。”

“是吗！然后你要怎么办，把我当成礼物送给你们的组织，然后让他们免去对你的通缉，再收留你一次？哦，你这头被抛弃的丧家之犬，现在得意了么！”Loki的脚胡乱踢着，他的拳头朝着Thor的脸直直打了过去，但Loki的脚力和拳头完全不能影响到对方，Thor准确地避开了他的每一次出拳，并且Loki在Thor抓着他脚踝的那只手加重的力道下突然意识到，如果Thor想，恐怕他完全可以捏断他的脚腕。

“见你的鬼，你这头熊！”

可是无论Loki怎样地口出恶言，Thor只是抚摸着Loki脖子上的追踪器说道：“我想，我们现在可以谈一谈了。”

“小心再被咬一口，Thor。”Loki恶意地提醒道，中间带着毫无掩饰的嘲笑。

“这次不会，你知道，我做过些调查。”Thor一只手按住Loki的肩膀，另一只手从衣服内侧口袋里掏出一个小玻璃瓶子，他用牙将瓶子口的软木塞拔掉，然后将瓶子里的透明液体洒在了Loki周围的地毯上。

“虽然没有机会试验具体效果，但应该不会差。”

当液体的味道散播到空气中的时候，Loki因为闻到那个味道而本能的全身汗毛竖了起来，就像是碰到天敌一般，无法克制地想要远离沾染上那个液体的地方，最终只能完全缩进了Thor的身下。

“什么鬼……东西……！”

“乌头草，不过是比较稀有的一种。”

听到那个词的时候，Loki扭动的身体猛地顿住了，他惊恐地转过头难以置信地看着Thor，眼圈竟然开始有点泛红。

“我想你知道关于Cerberus的传说对么，他的毒液滴到地上变成剧毒的乌头草。”

“……不……”几乎是从喉咙里挤出来的呻吟，Thor知道Loki这次是真怕了。

“看来Alice说的是真的，你的毒没有Cerberus的厉害。”Thor俯下身吻了吻Loki的嘴角。

“……把它……拿走……”Loki胡乱甩着头，空气中的味道甚至让他发出了呜咽，Thor可以感觉到Loki的颤抖，但是他这次狠了心要给Loki一些教训。

其实Thor已经将毒液本身调试得相当淡了，他相信只要Loki和他的蛇不吞下这毒液就不会有事。

于是他抓起Loki胡乱揪着地毯上短小绒毛的手，在手心上印下一个吻。

“告诉我真相。”

“什……”

“你到底是什么？还有你和Mary Deller什么关系？”

既然你不愿意谈感情，那我们来谈点别的。Thor想着换上了一副公事公办的口吻。

但是Loki只是侧着头用沾满泪水的眼睛看着他，他的嘴角因为哭泣而动了两下，却终究什么声音都没发出来。

“告诉我，Loki。”

Loki又张了几次嘴，然后最终整个人蜷了起来，企图阻挡乌头草的味道。

两人沉默地僵持了大约两分钟的时间，Thor只是忍耐着让自己不去管在地上揉蹭挣扎着的Loki，即使对方无助的样子已经让他在不知不觉中屏息。

“我……可以帮……她……杀了那些巫师……”

“为什么？”

“你……为什么……想知道那么多，Thor。”Loki将自己埋得更深了。

Thor听到传来的模模糊糊的声音：“放任两方争斗……你们……只要乖乖看……好戏……不就好了。”

“回答我。”Thor轻拽着Loki的手臂，将自己凑了过去。

短暂的沉默后。

“让我离开这。”

“先回答我。”

“……”

“Loki！”而最终Thor无法按耐地将Loki拽了出来，也毫无意外地得到了对方剧烈的反抗。

当Thor看见Loki的整张脸的时候，Thor的呼吸滞了一下。他这才发现Loki泛红的眼睛并不正常，眼部周围一圈被轻微灼伤般的红肿覆盖着，而生理性的泪水接触到伤痕带来的双重痛苦，让Loki只能狠狠咬住下唇来避免发出示弱的喊声。

“该死！”Thor没料到事情会变成这样，他不知道空气中的乌头草的毒气虽很淡，但并没有淡到可以对眼球这种十分脆弱的器官毫无伤害的地步。

Thor的脑子就像被什么狠狠击中一般，他在惊觉中咒骂着自己抱起了Loki。

而直到他将Loki放到客厅的沙发上，又将不算大的地毯整个掀起扔得远远的，然后焦头烂额地跑去卫生间翻找药箱的时候他才突然意识到，也许这又是Loki的一个骗局。

他慌忙冲出卫生间，Loki的眼睛依然红肿着。Thor犹豫着不敢靠近，但当他看到对方那双伤痕累累的眼睛向自己投来怨恨的目光时，他愤懑地发现自己的脚已经往前迈了一步。

“Loki……”

Loki在Thor回到他身边后就一直闭着眼睛，安静的气氛让Thor忍不住地开始担心那毒气是否对Loki的视力造成了损害，也许还会留下无法消褪的伤疤。

直到过了很久，Loki才慢慢地将眼睛睁开，红肿的痕迹一点都没有减轻的迹象。

“收起你的那些无用的担心。这种程度，它会好的，大概。”

Loki是故意加了最后那个词的，Thor从放心到骤然焦虑的表情让他看着觉得自己的伤不那么火辣疼痛了一点。

“你……没有什么魔法……我是说能治疗这种伤的么。”

“没有。”谎话。

“你不是说我比不过Cerberus么。我拿什么来治？”半个谎话。

事实上，只要不是和Cerberus正面冲突所造成的伤害，Loki还是有些办法的。

Thor急了，他完全忘记了自己本来的目的和Loki狡猾的那一面，他几乎可以肯定这次他真的搞砸了。也许Banner有办法，他像是抓住了一根救命稻草般地想着。

“等等，你要去哪。”Loki看Thor下一秒已经冲到门口了。

“我知道有人或许有办法，我很快就会回来。”Thor头也不回的就要拉开大门。

“等等！”直到Loki不得不吼出声，已经几乎要走出好几步远的Thor才转了回来。

“回来！”他勒令道。天，这头蠢熊居然还想带一个人来他这个安全屋么。

“可是……”

“我自己能治。”终于看见Thor踏进了大门，Loki绷紧的身体终于缓和了几分。

“你不是说……”

“骗你的。”

“Loki！”眼看着大个子又要用百米冲刺的速度冲过来，Loki不得不用比刚才更加大的声音喝住Thor，但同时这一连串的动作牵动面部肌肉，让他的痛感又加重了。生理性泪水再次不受控制地流了出来，比之前更多得让Thor的心纠在了一起。

“去把我房间的衣柜下面的箱子拿过来。”Loki往后仰面躺在了沙发上，用手轻捂着眼睛说道。

Thor不敢怠慢地跑去拿。Loki透过指尖的缝隙看着Thor的背影消失在自己卧室门口，说实话，他的关爱让Loki打心里觉得不可思议，明明普通人早该端着枪想要杀了他了，被狠狠骗了一次就生怕还有下一次，但Thor——

蠢货。

Loki在心里思忖着，最终只想出了这么个词来。

然后，他微不可微地撇了撇嘴。

很快，Thor拎回来一个黑色的木头箱子，上面边角的金属和锁已经十分得锈迹斑斑。

Loki等了一会，等待疼痛稍微过去，才伸出手去够着打开了那个箱子。他另一蒙着眼睛的手臂始终没挪开，全凭触感在箱子里翻找着。然后他拎出一个白色的铝质罐子和一个瓶盖上叼着花纹的棕色玻璃瓶。他把两个瓶子扔给了Thor。

“一比一混好。”

Thor在厨房里捣鼓这两个玩意的时候，Loki的蛇无声无息地出现在了他的手边。Thor根本就没发现这条蛇什么时候在这的，他往后一跃，差点就要掏出别在腰后藏在衣服里的枪。

那条蛇盘绕起来，然后竖着身子歪着头看着Thor，随后又伸出舌头嗅了嗅Thor碗里的混合起来的白色药膏，末了，只见它用尾巴敲了五下桌面，又指了指厨房的挂钟。

“额……”Thor疑惑地看了看蛇又顺着蛇的尾巴看了看钟，“五分钟？”

蛇点了点头。

“搅拌还是……”Thor一手拿着装药材的碗，一手拿着根木勺子，茫然地看着蛇对他吐了吐信子。

蛇的尾巴尖在桌子上画了个圈。

Thor看了一会，直到蛇发出了嘶嘶的警告声。

“额，你是说……搅拌五分钟？”焦头烂额的Thor皱着脸已经没时间去考虑这条蛇到底有多神奇了。

那条蛇又点了下头后就自顾自地滑下了桌子，很快就消失在Thor的视线中。

而当Thor端着那个装着药膏的碗走回沙发的时候，Loki窝在沙发里闭着眼睛仿佛睡着了，但那紧皱的眉头并不叫人好受，Thor瞥见Loki伸直的腿的脚踝处，自己的痕迹还清晰地显露在那，带着血迹。

他原本想趁着Loki睡着就带他把药膏敷上，但谁知Thor的手指还没碰触到Loki的皮肤Loki就有些迷蒙地睁开了眼睛。

发红的几乎要变成兔子眼睛的样子让Thor没敢说多余的话乖乖的替Loki抹上了药膏。

药膏的作用很快，但也带来剧烈的反应，Loki的手几乎要抓破沙发表面的皮革才克制住自己去柔眼睛的冲动。而当Thor抱住他的时候，Thor听到了抵在自己胸膛上的Loki的牙齿摩擦的声音和毫无规律的呼吸声。

而他只能看着Loki承受这些而无所作为。

而Loki之前对他做的他已经抛到了脑后。

所以他不管Loki会不会踢开他的吻上了对方的唇。

他觉得Loki会像第一次那样咬破他的舌头，但是现在他一点都不介意，或者说他觉得自己活该如此，况且这点伤比起他所造成的只能说微乎其微。

但是让他控制不住地惊讶又惊喜的是，Loki在短暂的停滞之后，默许了Thor纠缠上他的舌头的举动，而在之后，Loki的主动吮吸更让Thor原本沉到水底的心飘起了一丝的雀跃。

只是在他们喘息着分开的时候，Thor看到Loki的表情有些愣神，而敷在他眼部的药膏在被皮肤吸收，最后连同伤痕一起消失得无影无踪，剩下的是些泪痕。

这让Thor又情不自禁地给了Loki另一个吻。

“Thor……”Loki在换气的时候用有气无力的声音唤了一声，成功地引起了Thor呵护般的抚摸。然后就在Thor抹去他眼角残留的泪痕的时候，他悄悄抬起腿将Thor一下子踹下了沙发。

“哦，Thor，还是那么轻敌。”Loki看着Thor相对来说有些巨大的身躯狼狈地挤在沙发和矮桌的狭小间隔里，露出了颇为愉悦的笑容。

但Loki的小得意还没完全经过他的大脑，他就迫不及防地被Thor用力一扯拽了下来，摔在了Thor的身上。

“放开我！”Loki的手被Thor分别抓在手中，他的腿卡在Thor的身躯和家具的中间，拜他自己所赐，他挑选的家具格外的沉重，特别是那张矮桌，让他的小腿几乎无法移动分毫。

Thor用一只手箍住Loki的两个手腕将他往前一拉，Loki便连反抗也做不到地被Thor咬住了下唇。

“骗子。”Thor嘀咕着将另一只手抚上了Loki的后背，力道大得让Loki的上半身几乎全部贴在了Thor的身上。

他的下腹和Thor的皮带扣摩擦着，有些膈应，但他很快就无暇顾及这些了，抵在他臀部的热度和形状让他差点惊叫了起来。

“喜欢我这个骗子的你也好不到哪去吧，女巫猎人先生。”Loki挣扎着往前挪动着身子想要避开那个热源，但Thor的手死死地按住他，他无用的磨蹭反倒在最后让两人都倒抽了一口气。

“有一件事也许我之前没说清楚，别再试图让你的蛇咬我，”Thor完全不介意刚才Loki话中的暗示，他在Loki后背游离的大手卡住了Loki的后颈，颇有些威胁性的捏了捏，迫使Loki抬了抬头道，“因为我不会杀了你，但会杀了你的蛇。不管你用多少陷阱，我都会把你抓住的Loki，再逃跑的话可就不是这个追踪器这么简单了。”

“哦别瞎说了，”Loki哼哼了两声，“你才下不去那个手。”

“要试试？”

“你得先找到他，先生。”Loki笑着贴着Thor的下身往下坐了坐，“不过怀疑你是否有这个能耐。”

Thor看着Loki舔了舔自己上唇的唇角，毫不掩饰地露出了挑衅的目光，明明被抓住，却一副居高临下的模样。

Thor有些不满地从鼻子里喷了口气，然后他就将那只空着的手伸进了Loki敞开的睡衣领口里面。

因暖气而比想象的要不那么冰凉的皮肤无声地诱惑着Thor用每一根手指指尖细纹的触感去抚弄，去描绘，甚至也许待会可以咬上一口，Thor这么想着。而随着手指到达不同的部位，那具身体会产生不同程度的微颤，这让Thor几乎是在凝视着，谓叹着，以及从他头顶上方传来的时不时的甜腻呻吟，一切融合在一起，Thor最终没能等到他把Loki带上沙发，便迫不及待地剥下对方的睡衣，在那个圆润的肩头咬出了血印。

“不许再逃跑。”他最后对Loki这么说着，便再度将Loki的头压了下来，用自己的唇覆盖住对方毫不示弱地回答。

他的舌头有些凶狠地碾压进Loki的口腔里，带着不容置疑地态度将Loki原本要讲的话硬生生地推回了对方的肚子里，留下的只有津液交换的水声和Loki单方面的呻吟。

Thor在拉扯Loki的睡衣时却因为空间的限制而开始不耐烦起来，他纠缠着Loki的舌头，手揽上Loki的腰然后一把将他提了起来，然后在胡乱撕扯中间，将Loki推上了沙发。

Loki被吻得有些恍惚地靠在沙发背上，Thor的一条腿抵在他分开的腿中间的沙发面上，一只手固定着他的后脑。因为没了衣物的阻碍，Thor拨弄的手更显得更加得灵活自如起来，并且因为电视机荧幕光线的照耀，这具身体在光线和Thor投下的阴影间有了一种朦胧的醉感，让Thor忍不住想要更多地，更多地掌握。

他的手指揉捏上Loki的乳珠，微微拉扯又用指腹将中心的那点往里推挤，毫不意外地引来了Loki呼吸不稳地惊呼。

“Thor……”Loki的头被Thor压制住抵着对方的额头，Thor看见他睁开水汽的眼睛，感受到那双手触上了自己的皮带扣。

“别急……”他啄了一下Loki的嘴唇，“我们有足够的时间……”

他用一只手握着Loki的手背引导着他脱下自己的衣服，然后是腰带，扣子，拉链，直到Loki那只微凉的手心隔着内裤碰触上他的阴茎的时候，他控制不住地低吼了一声，然后在Loki说出话之前冲撞般地含住了对方的双唇。

让他想立刻进入Loki体内的冲动让他的头脑像是被火烧一般化为一片模糊的粘稠，但是不必那么急，他还想看到更多，更多。

于是他拉下了Loki的手牵着他环绕住牵扯进他的发丝里，而他则在Loki带来的触感中拉下对方的底裤，舔舐上对方勃起的阴茎。

Loki就在Thor的舌尖和嘴唇碰上他的柱体的时候仰着脖子弓起了腰，他原本就迷蒙涣散的眼睛在那一刻被这突如其来的快感惊得顿时清醒了不少。他的头和脖子抵着沙发的靠背，汗水将皮革的表面变得黏黏的，闷热的感觉从他的脖子四散开来，他难受地扭动着身体，却被Thor卡在他腰部的手固定得死死的。

他喘息着不知道是应该将Thor的头拉得更近还是将他推远，而Thor却好像觉得Loki的呻吟不够大声似的，两只手摩搓着缠绕环抱住Loki的背部，而他的口腔在同时将他的阴茎包裹。

这下Loki是真的哭了出来，而那个猎人就像是品尝胜利后的美酒般一点点不急不缓地将他饮尽，在这几乎要算得上慢动作的刻意摩擦间，Loki最终如同Thor计划中的那样将腿翘上了他的肩膀，那双脚在他的背后相扣，脚趾错落地缠绕在一起，脚跟挤压着Thor的皮肤，而那根代表着谎言的舌头这次终于说出了一句实话：“嗯……快点……Thor……快……点……”

Thor当然是满意的，掌控的感觉让他的心都变得飘飘然起来。

他故意发出了吮吸的声音，舌头撩刮着卷起循着阴茎上的脉络往上攀爬，直到碰到那铃口再重重的拂过，激得Loki浑身颤抖了起来。

不是那种剧烈的颤动，反倒是微小的但是持续不断地震颤，像只无助地小动物一样让Thor止不住地想要将他全然地搂在怀里，紧贴着不留一丝空间，哦，天哪，他甚至还带着那个勃环。

Thor在Loki腻人的呻吟越发的大声，最后甚至连声音里都带着颤抖的时候离开了Loki的身体。毫不意外地，Loki半眯着眼睛斜靠在沙发上，他浑身无力得几乎要陷了进去一般，那双眼睛满是不解。

Thor舔着自己沾上Loki体液的手指，在蹬掉自己的裤子的时候等了一会，等到那双眼睛从不解快要变成愤怒的时候，欺身将Loki困在了自己身下。

沙发不是那么大，只容得下一个人躺着，而Thor壮硕的身躯和狭窄的沙发就像组成了一个牢笼一般将Loki锁了起来。

Thor抓捏着Loki的两条大腿将他们的下身紧紧地贴在一起，两人的体液将他们的毛发和皮肤弄得湿嗒嗒的，而臀肉紧贴着沙发而产生的闷热的汗液混合着这液体，让Loki甚至开始产生了他那个难以启齿的部位正在分泌着交欢的液体的错觉。

可是他越想跑，Thor就抓得越紧，这个猎人不给他任何一个分开彼此的机会。

Loki最终抬起胳膊挡住了自己的眼睛，他一点都不想看到那个大家伙此时的笑容。

“没有润滑剂么？”Thor突然往前一顶，然后这么问道，语气间露着些戏谑。

Loki愤懑地露出一只眼睛出来，可是Thor连瞪视的时间都不给他，就像是故意一般地扶着自己的大家伙往Loki的穴口探了探。

“润滑剂在哪，Loki。”Thor此时就像是个循循善诱地的恶魔，而Loki则是那个被玩弄的一方。他在Thor下身画着圈的摩擦中，最终胡乱地伸出手在矮桌上的那个木盒子里翻找着，瓶子相互碰撞的声音混着他的抽气声让Thor忍不住安慰似的吻了吻他胸前挺立的乳珠。期间打翻了好几个小罐子后Loki拎出一个白色的小扁圆盒子砸到了Thor身上。

“我就不问这是什么了。”Thor单手打开了那个盒子，将里面的膏药挖出一大坨来，然后全部揉上了Loki的穴口。

“唔！”

“放松……”Thor的食指打着转地在穴口四周的肌肉上安抚了一圈，然后不容退让地挤了进去，同时其他的手指温柔地在Loki的臀缝间按压着。

Loki在被碰触到那个点的时候短促的尖叫了起来，这让他得到了Thor的一个吻。

“看，你也喜欢这个不是么。”Thor轻舔着他有些开始干涩的嘴角轻语道，可是现在Loki已经连瞪他的力气也没有了，他整个人还没从那强烈的刺激中回过神来。

事实上，Thor并没有多少耐心，他的阴茎肿胀发疼，他的脑袋里有个声音叫嚣着想要立刻贯穿身下这具诱人的躯体。但他也从来没有打算想要去真的伤害Loki，他也为自己对Loki的情感惊讶过，甚至恐慌过，但当他发现这一切和巫术和魔法都没有关系的时候，仅仅只是他心中的愿望的时候，他认了。那时候，理智尚存一丝，愧疚也接踵而至，但Donne却亲手掐断了这最后的良心不安。

于是，现在这个在表面世界已经死亡的半个自由的，不再被猎人这个身份拘泥的Thor所剩下的欲望与渴求就只有Loki了。

他在终于深入Loki体内的时候发出了一声长长的叹息。

他看着Loki即使被事先开拓过，也依然受不住地在沙发上挣扎着，但是他的头顶就是沙发的扶手，他无路可退，Loki未捂着眼睛的手企图在空中抓住点什么，但扒上了沙发靠背又打滑着掉了下来，然后Thor就那么抓住了那只手，十指相扣送到唇边在Loki骨节分明的手指上印上长长的一吻。

他看到身下那个躲着他的人露出的半边脸变得更红了。

这让Thor再次笑了出来。

Thor没想主动把Loki挡在面前的手臂拿下来，他在等Loki自己放下。

只是他虽然这么想着，下身的挺动却越发地狂野了起来，重重地磨过那一点但却不做过多的停留，就像是逼迫着Loki主动地向他摇摆腰肢求欢一般。

快感就像是一点一点地爬坡一般地向上蔓延，却怎么也看不到顶峰，烦躁地情绪在Loki的体内升腾，他咒骂着Thor这个无能的混蛋倏地起身将Thor跨坐在了身下，然后当他对上Thor那双充满笑意的眼睛的时候，Loki知道自己被耍了，羞愤的感觉充斥着他的脑子。

只是，他现在已经骑虎难下，自身欲望急于想要抒发的焦急感就像是最毒的咒语一样，驱使着他在Thor的目光下妥协。

比之前更加深入的姿势，Loki咬着嘴唇抬起腰又沉下，Thor的目光在他的头顶仿佛燃烧着一般，沉甸甸的阴囊粘腻地挤压在他的臀肉间的触感清晰火辣，这一切让Loki在羞耻中双腿支不住地颤抖。

而那个大块头却只是握着他脚踝，摩挲着之前的那道咬痕，一声不吭。

“Thor！”Loki终于受不了这诡异的气氛，就像是他单方面在被性欲征服一样的不安感让他喊了出来。

“想要就说出来。”Thor吻了吻他的头顶。

“说出来，Loki。”Loki的眼角得到了一个吻。

“我会给你你想要的，只要你说出来。”这次是他的耳垂。

“Loki……”然后是他的唇瓣。

Thor感到Loki紧咬着的下唇在犹豫间松了松，最后Loki在Thor的气息中吐出了那句让Thor的心停跳了一拍的话，喃喃的，犹如耳语：“给……我……Thor……满足我……”

Thor几乎是啃咬着Loki的下巴在下个瞬间搂紧了对方的腰，然后如同一匹雄壮的野马一般在属于他的疆土上驰骋起来。

Loki摇着头叫喊着，他的手抵在Thor的侧腹上，手下线条深刻的肌肉因为狂野的动作而紧绷着，Loki仿佛就像是被烫到了手一般惊促地收回了手，但在片刻的不舍中，他又重新将自己攀上了Thor的身体。

他的腰肢迎合着Thor的顶弄而摆动着，他叫喊着Thor的名字，在Thor的吻间因为快感而哭泣。

“哈啊……Thor……就这样……好……棒……嗯！“Loki抱着Thor的头，将自己的身体凑上Thor的嘴边，然后在满足的鼻音中更加向前挺起了自己的背。

“更多的……Thor……更多的……”他感受着Thor喷在他胸前潮湿的温热的如同猛兽低吼般的喘息，摆动着自己的臀部深深地往下坐去，仿佛是想将Thor的阴囊也嵌进自己的身体里一样。

意识里只剩下性器在自己体内摩擦冲撞的快感，他焦急着追逐那个快感想要快点品尝到达到巅峰时的爆发又有些不舍地想要再延长一会，再稍微延长一会。意识焦灼间，他听到了Thor的咆哮。

终于在Thor一个大力的撞击中，他感到一股热流喷洒进自己的体内深处，绝对比他自己的体温高得多的温度几乎让他咬破自己的嘴唇，而他则在这灭顶的痛快中同样射了出来，射在了Thor的胸口上。

Loki在筋疲力尽地倒在Thor的怀里的时候大脑一片空白，鼻尖全是Thor暖烘烘的味道。

而Thor，在两人的情欲渐渐消退后，任命地安顿好Loki，然后回到客厅去收拾两人弄出来的狼藉，再次尝到了些甜头的他止不住地露出了点满足的笑容。


	3. Chapter 3

_国王的小公主坐在井边哭哭啼啼，_

_她弄丢了她的金球。_

_这时一只青蛙出现在她的面前，_

_“_ _哦我美丽的公主，让我来帮你找回你失去的东西吧。不过我有个条件。”_

_青蛙这么说道。_

 

“明白，夫人。”

清晨的时候，Tara结束了通话，将已经有些发烫的手机丢到床上。她换上了一声运动紧身衣，将自己的亚麻色长发梳成了一个高马尾，然后戴上随身听的耳机，准备出门开始一天的晨跑。

今天是她隔壁的Jeffrey搬进来的第二个星期，她终于在大前天的时候将自己做了好几次的马芬成功送了出去。

哦，也许不能算是成功，那个人的态度可真的太糟糕了，如果能稍微改改自己的脾气的话真的能算的上一个让人心怡的男人呢，Tara这么想着。不过介于蛋糕确实已经送出去的事实，Tara觉得这个开头还能接受。

她在心里给她的新邻居打了个及格分。

临出门前，她走进浴室，掀开浴缸的帘布，往里瞧了一眼。

“呜呜……”

有一个面容憔悴，妆容因为满脸的泪水花成脏兮兮的黑色污块的女人被反绑住手脚拴在了浴缸的水管上。

让人惊讶的是，女人和Tara有着一模一样的面容，甚至无论是发型还是身材都毫无差别。

仿佛镜中的倒影一样。

她见到Tara，便立刻发出了惊恐的哭喊，但因为她嘴上牢牢贴着的胶带，她的声音变成了扭曲的呜咽。

“别急，我的宝贝，等我回来我们就开饭。”Tara笑着俯身，不顾女人拼了命地往后缩去的样子，在她的脸上轻轻拍了拍。

“待会我来重新给你画个漂亮的妆，这次能别再把妆哭花了么？”

“呜呜呜……”

“好姑娘。”

愉快地说了声再见，Tara就重新拉上帘布，锁上浴室门走开了。

而那个女人的哭喊也被隔绝在了那道门之外。

 

离Thor抓到Loki已经过去了三天，Loki穿着双拖鞋有些无精打采地在Thor做早餐的时候从卧室走了出来。

现在的情况有些微妙。

“早餐想吃什么？”Thor听到动静了就在厨房里大声问道。

Loki揉着因为睡眠不佳而头疼的太阳穴一屁股坐在沙发上，天杀的，他因为Thor的喊声头更疼了，食物的香味从厨房飘了出来，让他有些泛着恶心。

他鬼使神差地让Thor留在了家里，Loki一直觉得那是因为自己那时候已经累得没有力气的缘故。

三天来，他窝在自己的床上睡觉，补充因为做爱而急剧丧失的自己本来就不多的体内热量，但他和他的蛇待惯了，突然家里多了一个人出来，他怎么样都无法习惯起来。

在睡梦中警惕地惊醒已经在这三天来发生了数次，睡眠不足导致的头疼带来的是败坏的心情。

“得想个办法先把脖子上这个耻辱的项圈给取下来，啊，或者干脆杀掉Thor算了。”Loki阴沉着脸盘算着。

他有在Thor不注意的时候偷偷试过用魔法解开那个外表光滑，看不到一点缝隙的追踪器，但无一例外地失败了。这个他从没见过的机器里面并不是单纯的只有电路或者芯片，有个东西在里面将Loki的咒语弹了回来。也许是乌头草，Loki不怀好意地猜测着Thor的心思。

“早饭想吃什么？”

他听着Thor又问了一遍。

见鬼的我才不想吃什么早餐，Loki支着下巴有些夸张地翻了个白眼。

给他的饭里撒点毒？让他全身溃烂，对，连那个位置也一起烂掉好了，最后化为一滩烂泥。但问题是，Thor死了要找谁去给他解开这项圈。

Loki想着厌恶地撇了撇嘴。

但他也无法用药诱使Thor替他开锁，而使用咒语又太过明显。这群猎人从小就不知受了多少次的对抗性训练。要是冒险，搞砸了一次的话天知道什么时候能等到下次。

哦，还是干脆用刀算了。

Loki那转得一刻不停的脑袋想得有些出神。

直到Thor悻悻地从厨房走出来，他才回过神来。

“Loki？”Thor一出来就看到Loki脚踩在沙发垫子边缘，整个人窝在沙发的一角眼睛盯着矮桌上的某个点发呆。

“咖啡，吐司。”半晌，Loki才带着他阴暗的小心思抬起头来，他的声音有些生气。

对，干脆用刀算了。

Loki在心里露出了个恶意得逞时的笑容。

但Thor完全没发现地走过来越过矮桌，探过身来，吻了吻Loki乱糟糟的头顶，说道：“稍等。”

Loki的笑容在心里僵在了那里。

 

“所以……你到底是什么，Loki?” Thor看着Loki喝下第一口咖啡的时候问出了三天前的那个问题，他顺便在Loki旁边坐了下来，“你怎么会找上Alice Kyteler的？”

“她真没死？”Loki端着咖啡杯，转了转眼珠，他的心情因为自己的计划即将开始实施而有了些好转。

“她在找你。”Thor的脸色担忧起来，“我在Mary Deller的家里见到了她，她应该是用谁的皮囊变成了一个小女孩……”

Thor似乎是在回忆着什么，手中的咖啡杯落在了自己的膝盖上。

“她跟我六年前的时候遇见的不一样，她就算变成个小女孩，但那个样子也差太多了。”

Loki饶有兴趣地听他说着。他确实知道六年前那件事，在遇到一个五年间锲而不舍追逐自己的猎人后他也调查过对方的底细。

疯女人和可怜的落水狗，他评价地想道。

“Loki，你到底对她做了什么？”Thor把忧虑都放在他的声音里。

“没什么，”Loki看了一眼Thor，接着又啜了一口手中的咖啡，表情和Thor相比是那么的无辜，就像是一个完全没意识到自己惹下大祸的孩子一般，他说道，“不过是把她切成了几块，扔进了焚化炉里。”

“Loki！”

“好吧，”Loki挑了挑一边的眉毛，拿起盘子里的一片吐司，耸了耸肩，回应道，“好吧，我承认她还能复活这件事让我感到挺意外的。她确实比一般的女巫强。但是，Thor，既然我能杀死她一次，第二次又有什么难的呢？”

Loki笑了。他的蛇在这个时候似乎是闻到了食物的香气神不知鬼不觉地从沙发背上游上了Loki的肩头。它松松地绕着Loki的肩窝，吐着信子嗅了嗅了Loki脖子上的追踪器，然后又触上Loki的脸颊。

“你这个家伙——”Loki横了他的蛇一眼，但还是放下咖啡杯和手里的吐司，起身走到室内阳台那边，打开玻璃箱的盖子，从里面拎出一只奋力挣扎的青蛙。

他的蛇眼睛两边延长到头部末端的金色鳞片在黑绿色的外表衬托下，在太阳下闪闪发光。蛇弯曲着身子一动不动地看着Loki手中那只青蛙，静止得如同树枝一般，然后就在Loki松开手指的一刹那，Thor只看到金色的鳞片一闪而过，随后Loki手中的青蛙便消失了，那条蛇在玻璃箱的盖子上盘了起来，青蛙抽搐着在蛇身体的碾压下渐渐失去了动静，蛇悬在空中的身子对着青蛙绕了一圈，似乎是在寻找着一个合适的进食角度。

几乎是一口，大半个青蛙的身体就已经进到蛇的嘴里。

Thor看着Loki转身走回自己这里来。

“好了，我们刚才说到哪了？哦是的，我到底是什么。”

Loki这次坐下的地方向Thor靠近了一些，“我想，我从一开始就告诉过你了，你可以叫我 Wizard。”

Loki笑得有些开心，Thor不知道他眼前这个人到底是想到了什么，突然笑得那么愉快。这让他想起了他和Loki第一次见面的那个时候——Loki手里拎着女巫长的头晃着小刀在他面前停了下来，仿佛像是施舍般地将头颅扔给了他。

一模一样的笑容，这让Thor产生了一瞬的不真实感。

若要形容的话，那是种带着强者得胜的理所当然的笑意以及期待着下一场游戏开始的兴奋。

——这条蛇吐着信子，等着压碎猎物全身的骨骼和内脏时的快感再次到来。

 

Thor看到Loki张了张嘴，他在等他后面的话。

但是Loki却没有再发出任何声音来，即使Thor看到他的嘴的确在开合着摆出口型。Thor在感到不对劲前突然眼前漆黑一晃，然后几乎是立刻他就好像被尖锐的钉子戳到背一般从沙发上弹了起来。Thor睁大眼睛，他这才发现自己的身边哪里有什么Loki，那个人明明正晃着翘起的腿，悠闲地坐在他面前的矮桌上喝着自己的咖啡。

“等下！Loki！你又对我做了什么！”Thor咬着牙一把捏住了Loki的后颈。

“没什么，”Loki耸了耸肩，“只是看你很担心我被Alice吃掉的样子，我就亲历亲为地做了个小小的自我证明。Thor，侵入大脑，搅乱你的思维这种事情，可不是只有那个女人能做到的。我可以比她做得更好。”

Thor怔了一下，所以刚刚的一切……？

“什么时候？”

“不告诉你。”仿佛就知道Thor会这么问的，Loki牵扯出一个绝对讨人厌的笑容。

“等等……”Thor终归还是没让自己垂在一边的手举起来，他顿了顿，然后眉头缓慢地皱了起来，接着他一把将Loki正拿起准备凑到嘴边的咖啡杯按了下来，说道：“你不会是想暗示我三天前的晚上你也预料到我的袭击，但是你故意放水了吧？”

“这次脑子转得挺快。”

“那你怎么解释这个？我不觉得你会喜欢这玩意。”Thor的手勾上Loki的脖环，迫使对方仰起头往前凑了过去。

“给你的甜头。”Loki把咖啡杯放到了桌子上，然后他的手碰上了Thor的手腕，冰凉的触感一路攀爬而上“你真的以为我解不开这玩意？你以为你抓到我了，Thor，但是说不定哪天等你起床的时候你发现我已经不见了。你不觉得这种失落感会很棒吗？”

Thor的嘴角动了动，他盯着Loki那得意的眼睛看了好一会后，突然放开手，Loki一个没留神向后倒去，他的手撑在了桌子上。

他目不转睛地看着Thor发出一声粗鲁的哼气声后离开了客厅。

 

Thor在厨房收拾早餐的盘子的时候又看到了Loki的那条蛇。蛇正盘在一起似乎在炉子旁睡觉的样子，它一动不动，对Thor在流理台的任何动作都毫无反应。

Thor回到客厅的时候，Loki已经不在了，而卧室的门紧闭。Thor轻轻打开门看到一个鼓囊囊的被子，被子里露出一小截黑色的头发，而被子下的人对Thor的进门不知觉。Thor摸了摸自己的颈子，悻悻地关上了门。

 

Alice说过Loki和他们不一样。

在Thor的概念里，巫师是膜拜Satan，与恶魔签订契约，被正教判定为异教徒的邪恶者。而Thor在把Loki的家转了个遍以后，他也没有看到任何和Satan或者其他恶魔有关的东西。这个特别的巫师所携带的和魔力沾边的东西只有Thor五年前见到的那本Loki用来施咒用的书籍，以及那个药箱子。

巫师的力量来源于与恶魔的契约，Loki的家太过干净。

那么Loki到底是什么呢？

单是从wizard这个词下手其实毫无明确线索。这个词用来指代男性的巫师或者魔术师[1]，除却那些当代的文学作品，按照教会的解释，和女巫与魔术师一样联系于邪恶之物。

三天前，Thor在Loki睡着后，在盘在书柜里的蛇的注视下犹豫了半天才打开了Loki的那些书——不同于普通的书籍装订，手工的痕迹太过明显，纸张也是选用的羊皮纸，而最让他惊奇的是，上面的手抄文字并不是他所认为的拉丁语，他在一番查找后，才发现那些是古希腊语，甚至里面还有古波斯语的痕迹。

Thor虽觉得有点怪，但又说不出来有什么不妥。巫师也是有祖先的，古希腊那会也确实有很多巫师的足迹，Loki研究这些似乎并没有什么不对劲的地方。

Thor甚至还试图问过Loki的那条蛇。

他在那天晚上喝了点小酒。

那时候，蛇正竖着身子，对着摆在桌上的酒瓶子转了好半天，然后试探性地伸出舌头在瓶口嗅了嗅。Thor正好奇它想做什么的时候，那蛇卷起酒瓶，将酒瓶弄翻在了桌上。蛇在尝到瓶口汩汩冒出来的液体后，倏地抬起头直起了身，后退着摆动着头部，晃动着尾部一下子就将那酒瓶扫到了地上。

“嘿！”瓶酒砸碎的声音格外得响，直直地把Thor从蛇喝酒的震惊中拉了回来。

而那蛇还在难过地摆动着头部，最后竟盘了起来，将自己的头枕在身上，一副无精打采的样子。

Thor在屏息倾听，确认Loki房间里并无动静后，伸出手在蛇的面前晃了晃。蛇回应他地抬起尾巴尖摇了摇。

Thor忽然想起之前弄药的时候碰到蛇的情景，他为这条蛇称奇。虽然动物通过巫师的训练，能够听懂人类的话语的例子并不少见，但与之沟通的对象也仅限于巫师，他们这种没有魔力的人并不可能得到对方的回应。

Thor沉默地将酒杯举到嘴边，一口干尽了。

良久以后，他试图打破僵局。

“做个交易怎么样？”

蛇缓慢地歪了歪头，吐了下信子。

“回答我的问题，我们之前的恩怨就一笔勾销。点一下头代表同意，两下拒绝。”

蛇似乎是在思考，过了好一会，终于慢悠悠地点了一下头。

“好！那么Loki属于任何一个巫师族群么？”

Thor期待着答案，他全神贯注地甚至拽着凳子往前凑了凑。

但那条蛇却突然一点反应也没有，它看着Thor，只是眼神却明显没和Thor的对上。

Thor等了两分钟，终于忍不住了。

“嘿！我们说好的！”

但蛇显然不想继续下去，它的头转了个方向，就那么滑下了桌子，留下Thor一个人在那干瞪着眼。

 

Thor第三次扭开Loki卧室的门，探进脑袋。

但对方一睡下去就一副不会醒来的样子，加上先前被蛇耍的耻辱感久久徘徊在心头，Thor开始有些烦躁。

 

 

门铃毫无征兆地响了起来。

他顾不上心头的不痛快，立刻警觉地抬起头，反射性地从后腰掏出了枪，快步走了出去。

没可能是自己的那帮朋友，他们不会一个招呼都不打的就过来的。

那么是巫师还是猎人？Thor想着。

透过猫眼他看到了一个女孩——是三天前来给Loki送马芬的邻居姑娘。

Thor贴着门仔细听了一会，外面似乎只有这姑娘一个人。门铃还在坚持不懈地响着，而猫眼里这个姑娘一脸兴奋的样子实在不像是个诱饵，但依然值得怀疑。Thor犹豫了一下，一手握枪，一手将插着门闩链的大门打开了一条小缝。

“什么事？”他躲在门后问道。

“啊……”那姑娘显然是没想到自己的邻居会这么警惕，一时反应不过来地尴尬了起来，“嗨，我是Tara……呃，你的邻居，我就是想来问下，那个Jeffrey先生还喜欢我烤的蛋糕么？这几天都没找到机会问问他。”

女孩听起来还有点害羞，Thor的目光在半空中转了一圈，然后回答道：“嗯，巧克力味的很棒。”

“啊，那就好。”女孩顿了顿，说道：“晚上的时候Jeffrey先生方便过来吃顿晚餐么？”

“他……”

“谁？”然而就在Thor准备回绝的当口，Loki打开了房门，他起来得太快，还没来得及找到自己的拖鞋。

猎人惊讶地瞪起了眼睛。

直到Loki疑惑地往前踏了一步，Thor才猛地回过神来，他向浑身高度戒备的Loki摇了摇头，比了个禁声的动作。自己则对门外回答道：“他不在家，恐怕要很晚才回来。”

“啊，哦，这样，那好吧，也许下次。”

“再见。”女孩道了声别就离开了。

而Thor也在女孩转身的那刻将房门扭上了锁。

“是谁？”Loki狐疑地看着Thor。

“你的好邻居Tara小姐，Jeffrey先生。”Thor指了指厨房，“还记得你的马芬么？”

那些马芬在那天晚上就被Loki扔进了垃圾桶，连碰都没碰。

“没。”Loki没啥好口气，他皱着眉，脸几乎要揪成了一团，转身咣地关上了门。

 

不远处，

Tara走进自己的屋子，打开了浴室门。

那个和她有着一模一样面孔的女人筋疲力尽地斜靠在浴缸的接水管上，她看到Tara进来，无力地呻吟了起来。

“别急，宝贝，我知道你也在期待着这次的晚餐。”

Tara笑着走进卧室挑选着自己的黑色礼裙，仿佛即将参加一场宴会。

 

[1] 男性魔术师：对应英文词为sorcerer。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *这章有rape警告，笔墨不多。  
> *这次的注释最好别放到最后看，不然可能会造成一点阅读中的理解障碍。

_公主是那么喜欢那个金球。_

_她没有多想就答应了青蛙的要求。_

_但她也从未想过去实现自己的诺言。_

_那只不过是只青蛙而已。_

_公主鄙夷地想道，她看着青蛙跃下了井中。_

当天下午，Thor有些无趣地坐在客厅的椅子上拨弄着自己的微型通话器。

从Loki那里得不到答案的同时一个善于煽风点火的家伙的声音又传进他的耳朵里。

“有什么好消息吗，国王陛下。”

是Tony Stark。

“谁是国王陛下？”

“当然是你啊。”Tony在电话那头发出了滑稽的声音，说道：“难不成你还能是长途跋涉打败巫师的王子吗？你已经离开了故事的主角位置了啊，金发大块头。”

“丢掉你的那些儿童读本，Tony！没什么事不要打电话给我。”

Thor不耐地掐断了电话。

他又朝Loki紧闭的卧室看了一眼，叹了口气。

这时，Loki的蛇悠悠然地滑倒了Thor的脚边，他顺着椅子腿一路向上，然后碰到了Thor放在扶手上的手。蛇回头看了一眼自己主人的卧室门，然后就像是做贼一样飞速钻进了Thor的汗衫底下。

这倒是把Thor吓了一大跳，他以为这条蛇会咬他，但蛇贴着他的腹部什么都没做，只是一动不动地待着，吐信子的频率越来越慢，最后一动不动地竟然睡着了。

Thor伸出手试着碰了下这条蛇。对方毫无反应。

无法理解。

“这不会又是Loki的什么把戏吧。”

毫无意外地，没人回答他，他最终挫败地抓了抓头发。

 

百无聊赖之际，他想起Alice的事情来。

Loki不担心不代表他也跟着无动于衷起来。

并且，有些事，他并没有告诉Loki。

一些可以称得上可怕的事情。

 

Tony一直在帮他监视着组织里的情况，其他人也在森林女巫的事情后跟着回到了纽约。

在Thor找到Loki的两天前，他们围在Tony家的客厅里，等着Bruce Banner帮Thor弄掉Alice留下的最后一根蛛丝。

“嘿，伙计，感觉怎么样？”Thor走出房间的时候，Clint Barton是最先向他打招呼的。

“没什么特别的。”Thor耸了耸肩。

在他身后，Banner抱着一个大箱子走了出来，他一把将箱子放到了客厅的酒吧台上，然后开始整理自己有些凌乱的衬衫。

“没事吧，博士。”Steve Rogers递给他一块手帕和一杯水，“情况怎么样？”

Banner接过手帕擦了擦自己额头的汗，长长地呼了几口气后拿过那杯水后仰头将水一口喝了个精光。他缓了好一会，就像刚结束一段冲刺跑。

“搞定了。”Banner又向Steve要了杯水。

“但我依然无法对是否存在后遗症做出正确的判断。”Banner看了眼Thor，那个金发大个子自己倒是没因为他的这句话表现出多少担心。

“你的意思是Thor还有可能会被读心？”Tony食指指着自己太阳穴画了个圈。

Banner又深呼吸了一次，摘下自己的眼镜，抹了一把脸。

“事实上，那应该不会。虽然我也没多大把握，但我给他做了一次催眠，如果再有入侵现象的话他的脑子里应该会产生一定量的抵抗机制。虽然我不能保证效力有多少，但至少能提醒他有危险。但……问题如果有这么简单，到也好办了。”

一直靠在窗台边没开口的Natasha Romanova抱着臂，这时候她挺起了身子。

“你指什么？” 她问道，同时皱起了眉头。她背对着太阳站着，脸色不知道是因为想到了什么还是环境本身的原因有些阴沉。

“和现存的意识有关。” Banner拿着水杯将眼镜戴上，他环顾一圈，说道。

所有人的目光又再一次集中到Thor身上，但那个金发大个子却在骚了骚鼻子后坐下拿起了一块小点心。

“我想你们都知道那些蛛丝不光能读取大脑里的信息并且传输给Alice，同时它们还能影响宿主本身，让情绪放大强化，从而影响宿主的状态。但不知道你们发现了没有，Thor是在六年前被感染的，但在这六年间，除去他在最初康复治疗的那段时间，他无论在处理案子上还是在日常生活中都和以前一样，没有被情绪放大的迹象……除了……”

“除了对那个巫师的莫名执着这个疑点，以及和Alice Kyteler与Mary Deller接触的这次。”Natasha接过了话头，说着瞥了一眼玩弄着点心的Thor。

“是的，是的，那个巫师。”Banner点了点头。

“Thor在追踪Loki的五年来一直带着那根蛛丝。”Tony像是终于意识到了问题的严重性，他惊讶地张了张嘴，“你不会是想说……”

“我恐怕你的猜想没错，Tony。”Banner叹了口气，“但我并不能肯定，这只是个推测。”

Tony发出了一个气球被戳破后的泄气声，“所以说大个子猎人爱上巫师这种原本不可能的事情发生的原因只不过是次治疗不彻底的后期并发症吗。”

“别说这么无礼的话。”Steve严肃地说道，“蛛丝只是放大情绪，不是制造情绪。”

“伙计们，我有些跟不上你们的节奏了。”Barton插嘴道。

“说实话，我原以为你才应该是我们当中最反对这场恋情的人。”

“Thor不是傻瓜，我相信他的判断。”

“真心的，你应该去当个神父，神会喜欢你的。”

“我至少不会像某个人拿别人私事打赌。”

“我……”

“闭嘴。”Natasha说道。

Banner清了清喉咙，捏了下自己的鼻梁骨，“伙计们，我想Steve说的没错，蛛丝只是放大强化情绪，Thor如果在一开始没有自主地对Loki产生感情的话，蛛丝不会对他们之间的发展有作用。但关键在于，这根蛛丝在五年来，对Thor的影响到底有多少。蛛丝产生的情绪强化不像窃取思想那样，它没有偷的行为，而是依附在原本的情绪上，如果波动过大，造成反常的话，宿主是能感受到的。就像Thor和森林女巫的这次碰面一样，异常很明显，几乎是一有不对劲，加上六年前的经历积累的认识，便能立刻做出判断。但五年间，Thor对Loki的执着是否也受到蛛丝的影响，这点尚不能完全断言。以及，还有个问题——蛛丝是否具有选择性，为什么只单纯地对Loki这一情绪目标产生作用？还是说和森林女巫碰面那次，只是恰好Thor脑子里在意的是Loki的事情。

“假设蛛丝对作用对象没有选择性，想到Loki只是恰好在那个时候发生的话，那么有两种情况，一种Thor对Loki的感情，五年间，是在完完全全不受干扰的状态下发展的，或者糟糕一点，蛛丝只感染了小部分，总之都算是皆大欢喜。第二种，蛛丝的情绪感染非一次强化型，而是在五年间慢慢侵染，又因为Thor频繁关注Loki的事情，最终让Thor产生了不正常的感情。而这次只是一次比较剧烈的大幅度影响，从而让蛛丝暴露出来。

“而如果蛛丝是故意选择Loki那个对象的话——”Banner摇了摇头，说道，“我并不清楚这中间Alice的意识有多少成分主动掺杂了进来，我只能希望事情没那么麻烦。”

“她应该……在见到我之前不知道。”突然，一直沉默着的Thor说道，“她对我和Loki的事情表现出了疑惑。”

“但是你没有决定性的证据。”Banner啜了一口水，回答道，“事情不能说太绝对。”

“抱歉，”他看到Thor皱起眉头，补充道，“并不想对你的事情多加评论，但我得从各方面考虑。”

“伙计，不管怎么样，我们都是你这边的。”Barton拍了拍Thor的手臂。

“谢了。”Thor回了个笑容，“我相信我自己，我爱Loki。”

“有自信是好事。但是我们现在处在危急时刻，你的组织里的追兵正在美国掘开每一寸地皮地找你，你必须处处小心。”

Tony耸了耸肩，“这点我赞成。我没想拆散你们小两口的意思，我是说，但你总得花点精力出来对付下你的前老板吧。你没时间总是追着Loki跑了。”

“而且你现在只是单方面的追求，你连对方到底对你怎么想的都不知道。”

说到这里的时候，Thor突然就像蔫了一般无精打采的，没了之前的气势。

Tony向Banner晃了下酒杯，在得到Banner的拒绝后，给自己倒了一杯，他又从酒吧台上的小冰箱里取了点冰块，丢进了酒杯里。

气氛开始变得沉默起来，Thor撇下嘴角，露出不快的表情。

“Thor，你有锁定Loki的地点么？”这时，Natasha问道。

“嗯，我原打算Banner博士这边的治疗一结束就出发的。”

“那好。我们给你两个星期的时间。”

“什么？”

“现在唯一确定的是，蛛丝已经不在你的脑子里了，换言之，你的情绪和你所做出的反应将几乎毫无争议地全部来自于你自己。那么，如果你在这两个星期和Loki的共处中依然没有对对方的热情下降的话，我们就无条件地待在这帮你。但是，如果在这两个星期内你产生了质疑的话，我想我们可以考虑下一步行动了。”

“喂喂，Nata，这样太过分了啊。”Barton从沙发上站了起来。

“两星期并不能准确判断什么，也许还有遗留情感存在。”Banner说道。

“他现在不光是得对自己负责，也得对被他牵扯进来的人负责。没时间给他在这优柔寡断了。”

“没人求你过来，女士。”Tony一口将酒杯中的酒饮尽。

“停下，都停下。”Steve站在Natasha和Tony中间说道，“你们不觉得这事应该交给Thor自己决定吗？”

Steve原以为至少Thor会斟酌下，但没想到对方倒是答应下来得快而简单。

“成交。”

Thor无疑是坚定且固执于自己心的人。

但他也是个普通人。

Banner的那套蛛丝理论还是在他心里埋下了一颗炸弹。

 

对Loki说出心意之前，Thor犹豫过。

他也觉得自己是个混蛋。要是事情后来不如他当时所期望的那样该怎么办？

但是不说绝对会后悔，Thor只是肯定这点。

他不能解释这种毫无说服力的理由，但自己的事情，自己的情绪只有自己懂这点他清楚。

所以，那时候产生了想要掌控Loki的想法，想要Loki对他露出迷恋的表情，即使是因为肉体交互的快感。

Thor看着趴在自己腹部睡觉的蛇，有些无奈地拨弄了下蛇头顶的鳞片。

 

卧室里的那条蛇依然裹着被子睡着自己的觉。

 

 

当天晚上，Thor像前几个夜晚一样挤在Loki家的沙发里睡觉，他一会蜷曲着腿侧躺着，一会又觉得不舒服干脆把腿伸直翘上了沙发末端的扶手。

他枕着自己的手臂看着天花板上那个埋在黑影中的吊灯发呆。

Thor不知道自己什么时候睡着的，迷迷糊糊间，又因为身上的重量睁开了眼睛。

“Loki！”他惊讶地撑起了上身。但那准确来说不是平时的Loki，此刻趴在Thor胸口上的是个头发松散的扎成麻花的少女。

“变回来，Loki。”Thor不明白为什么Loki要变成五年前的样子，这又是什么新的把戏么。

“你不喜欢？”少女的声音和她的脸庞一样清秀。

“呃……不……我是说……”

“还是说这副样子让你有罪恶感？”少女歪了歪头，手像是无意地蹭过Thor的胸前。

“别玩了。”Thor一把抓住Loki的手，“这个游戏你还玩不够么？”

“但其实你很受用不是吗。”Loki也不挣扎，“第一次遇到的时候，你不就很迷恋这具身体么？怎么，现在退缩了？”

“你到底想干什么！”Thor试图从沙发上坐起来，但对方趴在他身上的重量竟让他有些动弹不得。

“没什么，”Loki耸了耸肩，“只是看你好像很沮丧的样子。”

“这不好玩，Loki。”Thor一个手臂撑在自己身后抽不出来，而Loki空闲的另一只手已经开始顺着Thor的胸一路攀爬，随意地拂过Thor的喉结，然后抚上Thor的胡渣，最后在嘴角徘徊。

“吻我。”

“什……”

“你问我想干什么，我回答你了，Thor，吻我。”

Loki看到Thor滞愣的神情，有些好笑地说道：“怎么了？你把我拴起来不就是想做这个？”

说着，Loki故意抬起头向Thor展示着那个黑色的追踪器。

“不，Loki，听我说……”

“吻我，Thor。”而Loki的口气不容置疑，“吻我，然后别的话我们明早再说。”

“Loki……”Thor还在挣扎着，而他眼前的Loki却不耐烦起来，主动倾上身啃噬起Thor的嘴唇。

Thor呼吸一滞，但Loki似乎不想放过他的样子，在轻轻咬过他上唇后舌头不紧不慢地便钻进了他的嘴里。不同于正常状态下的样子，此时少女的唇的触感要更为得柔软，而那依然拂在Thor唇角上的手指细嫩，明知道对方是Loki变换的形态，但止不住的背德感依然揪着Thor的心脏然后随着一股酥麻的电流钻进了他的下腹。

他的手犹豫着抚上了Loki的手背，然后一路下滑顺着对方曲在自己身侧的腿撩起睡袍下摆。Thor温暖的手似乎让Loki发出了细密的小小呻吟，声音顺着两人的亲吻钻进Thor的脑子里。

“到底怎么了……Loki……”Thor还是忍不住趁着两人换气的间隙问道。

而对方只是沉默地撑起身子，解开自己的睡袍露出白皙的身体。少女抓着Thor滞留在自己大腿上的手，牵引着他触上自己的胸口。

“Thor……”少女发出了酥软的呼唤。

但Thor却开始皱起了眉头，他一把抽出自己的手，不顾少女不满的催促捏住了对方的肩头。Thor将Loki向后掰去，逼迫对方正视自己的眼睛。

“说话！”

Thor越来越感到不对劲，Loki从来没有在开始便和他这么主动地纠缠。他闭了闭眼睛，勒令自己不去注意自己下腹的欲望，让理智回到自己的脑中。

少女骑在他身上，眼中露出渴望的泪水，她不解又急促地将自己的下身贴近Thor的火热，摆动着臀部画着磨人的圈将Thor重新逼入欲望的潮水中。

淫荡。

Thor的脑子里冒出这么一个词来。

不，不对。

Thor对于自己的想法感到诧异。床笫之间，他从没用过这个词去形容Loki。诚然，他醉心于Loki完全打开接纳自己的样子，但那不是淫荡。

对于Thor来说，那应该是一种令他安心的慰藉。

Thor的身体里瞬间涌上一股怒气，他撑在身后的手开始摸索着自己腰间的枪。

“你是——！”可是还没等他质问个究竟，一把小刀便生生地从后面穿过少女的咽喉。

但是没有血。少女的眼睛圆睁着，张大了嘴巴却因为声带破碎而哽咽，而就在Thor的震惊中，少女的身体变成了黑沙。细碎的沙子支撑不了形体而一下子崩塌。

“醒醒。”这时候他听到一个清冷的声音由远及近地传来。他的脸颊感到了一些带着些低温的吐气。

Thor认得这个感觉，他倏地一下子睁开眼睛，从沙发上坐了起来。

“Lo……ki……？”Thor就像是刚结束一场战斗一样喘着气，他这才发现客厅的灯不知什么时候已经全部打开了。而Loki则站在他身旁，手里拿着把小刀看着他。

是平常样子的Loki，Thor在眨了眨眼睛后呼出一口长气。

然后他注意到了Loki手上的那把小刀。

“你还留着它。”

Loki一直冷峻着的脸闪过一丝茫然，他顺着Thor的目光低下头，这才发现自己随手从床头柜里摸出来刀正是他五年前从Thor手上拿走的那把。

但很快，他就恢复平常的理所当然，说道：“本来我就说过这东西已经是我的了，有什么问题吗？”

“……没什么……”Thor又看了看Loki，最后移开了视线。

原本瘫在Thor身上和地上的黑沙已经无影无踪——恶魔——Thor在心里做出了判断，但他还是有些难以置信地说道：“刚才的是Succubus[1]？”

Loki点了点头，“但是这里没有女巫。”

他看出Thor在想什么，摇了摇头补充道：“我当初选这里不是没有原因的，Thor。这里原来是一个教会的旧址，即使房子不在了，原本的影响在几十年间也不会消失多少。女巫不可能进得来，也没有足够的能力待在外面送几只恶魔进来。”

“等等！那么你既然能在这，果然Alice说的没错，你不是巫师团的成员对么！”

Loki眯着眼睛沉默着看了Thor一会，说道：“我从没有在这件事上说过谎，Thor，也许你真的需要去补补历史课——不过，我想我们眼下的问题不是这个不是吗？”

“女巫不可能在这，那么她们唯一能让恶魔站在教会遗址下活动的方法就只有那个了不是吗？”Loki突然露出了一个颇为愉悦的笑容，“Thor，如果你真的那么喜欢我，在你最怜悯的人类和我的生死之间你会选择哪一个呢？”

这个问题并非没来由的，而Thor已经来不及回答。

他听见了门铃响起的声音。

 

“求求你，放过我吧。”女人无力地哭叫着，四散的头发像干枯杂乱的稻草一样遮住了她的半边脸，她的妆容早已因为从没停止的哭喊而化成肮脏的斑驳。她挣扎着扭动着腰部，但她逃不出去，长着利齿的恶魔牢牢地扣住她的大腿用力地向两边掰去。她被绑在一张画上咒印的圆形餐桌上，手掌和脚掌被四个尖钉钉在四角。她浑身赤裸，羞耻地想要并拢双腿，但她哪里敌得过那个恶魔的力气，她的身体扭曲成了一种奇怪的姿势。

女人恐惧地摆着头，她看到了站在一旁的穿着黑色礼服裙的和她有着相同面容的女人。

“救……我……Ta……ra……”她张开嘴嘶哑着嗓子放出干涸的声音。

但Tara只是笑着上前握住了她被钉死的一只手的手指，就像在最庄严的葬礼前的最后道别。Tara伸出另一手拂开女人额头前被汗沾粘住的头发，在女人绝望求饶的目光中在那带血的手指间印上一吻。

“荣幸地去享受着一切吧，我的宝贝，我最亲爱的姐姐。”

“……不！”女人沙哑脱力的声音游走在破裂的边缘之际陡然转高，就像是被掐住了气管一样发出了抽气般的尖叫，随后她的身体开始被迫前后晃动。恶魔的阴茎毫无顾忌地野蛮地在女人的身体里抽动，女人下体的血顺着阴茎的挺动被推挤了出来，在女人白皙的身体上触目惊心，而那恶魔却因为女人的血而更加兴奋起来，他仰着头嗅着空气中混着腥味与血气的淫靡味道发出了一声兽类的吼叫。而被他侵犯的女人却浑身抽搐起来，女人无法承受地头顶在桌子坚硬的表面上，她想尖叫却被Tara捂住了嘴，她死命地看着Tara，拼命摇着头，却终于在数分钟后渐渐放松了下来。房间里只剩下抽插的水声和阴囊撞击臀肉的拍打声，以及桌子发出的扭曲的吱呀声。

“对这个处女还满意么，Incubus。”Tara在恶魔终于放开女人的腿并抽出自己阴茎的时候，松开了自己捂住女人嘴的手。女人一动不动地躺在那里，就像具破碎的玩具一样，她翻着白眼，没有一丝呼吸。

被称为Incubus的恶魔撸动着自己依然坚挺的阴茎，舔了舔嘴唇。

而Tara见此，则笑着提起了自己的裙摆，露出了自己未着寸缕的下体。

“这里还有一个处女等着你的享用。”她笑着看着恶魔发出了一声吼叫，撕碎她的裙摆，将她翻了个身，她的两只手臂被向后撤去，就着站姿，她感到恶魔那混着精液与自己姐姐血迹的阴茎像是打桩一样捅进了自己的身体里。

 

“嗨，还记得我么，想来问问你马芬还满意吗，Jeffrey先生。”Thor透过门上的猫眼看到了Loki隔壁的那个女孩，女孩赤裸着沾染着血迹的下身，却毫不顾忌地露出了开心的笑容。她的声音清晰地透过门传了进来，但那又不是她的声音，混合在其中的是一种更为粗壮浓厚的男性声音，如同恶熊，让人胆颤。

Thor暗暗咒骂出声。

他不确定洒在门上的圣水能支持多久。

圣水对于驱逐一般的女巫和恶魔无疑是管用的，但对于普通人类来说只是和平常的水没有什么区别的东西罢了。

而这就是为什么高级恶魔会附身在这个女孩身上的原因，人类的皮囊将令他对圣水的受力提高，也能暂时抵抗这里残留的教会影响。

是的，女孩不是女巫。

而是代替女巫驾驭恶魔的傀儡。

Thor在刚才瞥见了女孩腹沟的部位有一个覆盖在“胎记”上的黑色狰狞伤口。“胎记”是Thor在过去的行动中每每最想拯救的那些被巫术侵染的女巫的奴隶身上的烙印。这些作为奴隶的女孩大多是因为毒品或者债务被囚禁在女巫宅邸，不杀掉女巫的话便终生无法踏出那个家半步，但麻烦的是也存在另一种情况——这个现代社会中存在对鬼怪痴迷的普通少女，而这些女孩在那些滑稽的幽灵探险和占卜游戏中误入真正的女巫的囚笼的事情也并不占少数。

没有比自愿向往见到黑暗力量这个愿望更可怕的了，就像那个童话故事里的糖果屋一样，这些女孩对真正的巫术之下的恐怖浑然不觉，吃得满嘴的甜味与幸福感，却不知自己已经身处真正的危险之中。

她们不像那些被圈养在女巫家中的女孩，她们可以自由活动，可以像着往常一样有着正常的社交正常的生活，但同时她们也是被标记了的女巫的玩具。

她们听从，甚至是迷恋着侵染自己的女巫，也盼望着效仿女巫进行与魔鬼的仪式，而女巫们也往往玩弄般地教会她们那些召唤恶魔的方法——主动投怀送抱的食物总能得到恶魔的青睐与赞赏，而女巫们将来能在那十字路口和恶魔交易时得到的好处因此也就越多。

对于女巫们来说，这便是最棒的活人献祭。

而那女孩下体上的“胎记”，同时也是女巫用来标记处女的印记，而处女则是Incubus的最爱，那道黑色的伤口便是被Incubus侵蚀后的最好证明。

“真是很棒的方法不是么。”Loki玩味地看着Thor皱起的脸，“活着的时候可以当宠物，死了还比那些尸体要博恶魔的欢心。”

“你从一开始就知道她是……”Thor没把最后的话说下去，他紧皱的眉头和绷紧的肌肉现在让他看起来像一只即将发怒的狮子，Thor也不知道他在对Loki生气什么，但是他控制不住地低吼出声。

“不知道。”Loki不急不忙地拿刀划破自己的手指，他的蛇缠在他的肩上，吐着信子看着Thor。

血从Loki的伤口上渗了出来，“她们平时和普通人类没有区别。”

说着，Loki用血在自己面前的地板上画出了一个女巫召唤Incubus时的咒印。

“等等！你会杀了她的，Loki！”Thor认出来了那个咒印。

“这不用你说。”Loki舔了舔自己手上的刀口，然后就在面前，他的身体开始变化，女性的性征逐渐在他身上体现，亚麻色的长发取代了原本披散在肩上的卷曲黑发，他的面容变得丰满，更加得年轻，身材没有成熟女性的风韵却是属于学生般的青涩与美妙——另一个Tara在Thor面前出现了，而唯有那双眼睛却不是人类的眼睛。

蛇抬起了身子，用信子轻轻碰触了Loki的脸庞——而Loki的瞳孔在眨眼间变成了细长的缝隙，原本灰绿色的虹膜变深，而金色从瞳孔和虹膜的交界处扩散了开来。

——四只蛇的眼睛看着Thor。

Loki的手指一下下顺着靠在他脸颊边的蛇身上的鳞片纹路，说道：“对我们来说，踏入领地即是宣战，无论她是出于什么原因，自愿成为女巫的奴隶也好，被巫术哄骗侵染成为女巫的走狗也好，我都不在乎。”

门上被洒上圣水的地方在变得越来越黑，就像被烧灼一般散发着正正恶臭。                                   

变成Tara的Loki已经开始念起了反向的咒语准备将Tara体内的恶魔拉回地狱深处。黑色的沙子从咒印里开始冒了出来，吸附攀爬上了Loki的脚背。

但强行将恶魔剥离这个女孩的体内会导致女孩的猝死。

他看着那已经攀爬到Loki脚踝上的黑沙，Loki紧闭着眼睛，蛇轻轻碰触Loki拧在一起的眉头，似乎是在给予抚慰。

门后传来了像是指甲刮擦门面的扭曲声音和少女的喘息。

反咒虽然迅速，但施咒者需要在结束前与被附身者承受同样的痛苦。

明明有更为温和的方法可以处理的，为什么一定要使用这种极端的方法？

Thor不解，但他知道自己没时间和Loki费口舌了，那个女孩也许还有救。

他并非是在Loki给出的那个问题里面选择了前者，他不是圣人，但也不是残忍的杀戮者。他可以为了Loki放弃很多事情，但有些责任和准则也是他固守了大半个人生的。

如果一定要杀掉这个女孩的话，那应该由他来做。Thor是这么决定的。

他不想看到Loki像对待女巫一样残忍地对待人类，这就像是一个Thor自私的底线一样，他不希望有什么来打破他和Loki之间本就有些飘忽的平衡。

所以他毫不犹豫地在黑沙迅速即将攀上Loki小腿的时候朝画上咒印的地板上开了一枪。咒印在飞溅的木屑中一下子失去了完整，而Loki也因此随着黑沙的消散像是没了支撑一样在变回原形的同时一下子摔在地上。

“蠢货！你到底想干什么！你就那么想救那个女人么！”Loki抓住了冲上来的Thor的衣口，一拳打在对方脸上。

而第二拳却被Thor紧紧扣住了。

Thor的手掌皮肤紧紧贴在Loki的手腕上，比许久之前缓慢得多的脉搏和低得多的温度一下子传进了Thor的感知里。

“你……”Thor将紧抓着的手腕往自己这边扯去，制止了Loki企图挣脱的行为，而那双被黑沙覆盖过的脚，现在依然如同中毒一般的黑青色斑驳中央尽是红色的血肿。

Loki的动作像是失去了Thor认识中的冷静和自负。

“你在急什么？”Thor的话语里透着他自己都难以置信的惊讶。

Loki睁大了眼睛看着Thor，却紧闭着嘴什么也不说。

而此时，有个声音在Loki的耳边萦绕。是从被破坏前的由这恶魔咒印绘成的地狱的洞口中游荡出来的声音，带着恼人的盈盈嬉笑，就像那些个不可一世的预言者一样满嘴轻蔑。

这个声音在他耳边一刻不停地轻语着，向他的脑子里企图灌输着关于他眼前这个金发猎人的往事。

他看到了一些他没有料到的答案。

而Thor却什么也不知情地只是等着他开口，带着再明显不过的担心。

“闭嘴。”Loki终于恼怒地低语呵斥出声，紧跟着他的声音而出的是绿色的魔法在他身边炸开。

周围终于安静了下来。但是仅仅片刻之后，Thor一直紧抓他的手突然放松了开来。Loki看着Thor的表情从吃惊开始变得愤怒，阴沉的暴风雨在他的眼中汇聚。他感到了Thor的怒气，但这次却不是冲着他来的。

Thor的手重新抓牢了Loki的臂膀，比之前抓得更紧。

“你的魔法被限制住了？！“Thor低沉的声音里带着十分确定的腔调，而同时他暴戾地突然将腰后别着的剩余一些圣水扔了出来，狠狠地砸在他们俩的周围。

Loki顿在那里紧紧盯着Thor，一定是那个声音告诉了Thor什么，但有哪个恶魔能够知晓这么多。他的心里出现了一个名字，但又很快地否决了这个想法。

Thor没有等到Loki回答，便一把扛起了对方。趁着女孩还没缓过劲来的当口，一脚踹开了发黑开始腐烂的大门。装着消音装置的枪中的子弹射中了女孩的两个脚腕和腹部，而他则趁着女孩无法站起的时候带着Loki跑向了紧急通道。

Incubus和Succubus这种恶魔一旦脱离了宿主，就只能是在梦中作祟的恶魔，但只要不刺穿宿主的心脏的话，再大的伤口都能治愈。

Thor在为他们俩尽量争取时间。

他带着Loki一路奔下楼。这个点整栋楼的公共区域基本见不到人了，而在短暂的抉择后，他将Loki带进了一个小型的供工作人员使用的储藏间——隐蔽并且相对坚固。Thor在用货箱抵住门后，给Tony打了个电话。

而Loki自从那以后便一言不发。此时他坐在一张废板凳上，Thor不用猜都知道那四处瞄着的眼睛中又在打着什么算盘。

于是他在结束通话后，按住了Loki的肩膀，让他的注意力回到了自己身上。而Loki警觉和恼怒的样子让Thor弯腰不顾反抗在他的额头上印上了一个吻，似乎这样就能让事情变得好起来。

“相信我，你现在并不是一个人。”Thor说道。

“别傻了，你连你自己都不相信。”Thor直起身子的时候，听到了Loki冷淡的回应。

“你连自己被那个疯女人玩弄了六年都不知道，现在哪里来的自信让我相信你？”

Loki试图掰开Thor仍然捏住他肩膀的手。

“你——”Thor的眼神黯淡下来，他垂下手，变得不知所措起来，“你知道了吗？”

Loki没有回答他。

不管那个声音是谁，对方知晓一切。Thor的往事随着来自地狱的声音在他的眼前快速飞过，里面有他过去已经知道的那一部分，同时也有Thor和森林女巫碰面时的场景。很快，Loki就已经猜到了那个声音想要告诉他什么。

哦是的，他怎么能没有料到Thor对他的所有迷恋仅仅只是因为一根鬼魂的牵扯，无心也好，有心也好，Alice这次是真的狠狠摆了他一道。Loki感到了前所未有的屈辱。

而Thor蹲了下来，在Loki诧异的目光中双手按住了Loki的后颈，逼迫对方向自己倾下身来。

“不管那个声音跟你说了什么，Loki。我没有带着蛛丝来找你，你所听到的，你所看到的都是真实的，相信我。”

“那又怎么样，你很快就会厌倦的，正直的好先生。”Loki扯了扯嘴角，眼睛深处是在看似全无恶意表情下的嘲笑。

“Loki！”Thor的力道加大了几分，让Loki吃痛地轻呼了一声。

Loki还想说什么，但是Thor显然不想给他这个机会，他又吻了一次Loki的额头。

但只有Thor知道，他此时不想去看Loki的眼睛，而他能做的只有不断地重复这句“相信我”。好像是在说给自己听的一样。

过了好一阵子，直到Loki放弃了推搡Thor的尝试后，Thor才试探性地慢慢拉开了两人之间的距离，但他的手还放在Loki的脖颈两侧，深怕对方逃跑一般。

“你的魔法是怎么回事？”Thor知道这可能会再度招惹出Loki的怒气，但他依然想知道这个问题的答案，如果Loki能告诉他一些的话，或许代表着他们之间的信任能有一些会让Thor安心的提高。

Loki觉得有些好笑。

Thor的目光一直黏在他身上。

Loki开始眯起眼睛来。

Thor开始变得紧张，但他仍然紧盯着Loki。

突然之间，他们待的小房间的天花板上传来了一声重击，吊灯发出嗡嗡的电流声闪烁了几下。

“恶魔。”Loki抬着头盯着声源传出的位置。

过了一会，他又警惕地低语道：“孩子快要诞生了。”

“什么意思？”

“那个女人和Incubus的孩子。”Loki转回头来。Thor还是靠着他那么近。

有些暖和，他的身体想道。

冬眠期的时候热量是无比宝贵的东西。

离开暖气房间后夜晚的寒冷就开始急剧地钻进了Loki的皮肤，而此时，他不仅只穿着一件睡袍，甚至还光着脚。

他对寒冷敏感，甚至比他的蛇还要来得敏感。

Loki歪了歪头，又盯着Thor瞧了起来。

本来就不明白Thor迷恋他的原因。现在有一个答案摆在了他的面前，还是一个十分糟糕的答案，但说实话，他没多少力气生气了。冷气透过皮肤钻进他本就低温的身体里，已经开始带来窒息感。Thor的体温并不能缓解他的疲倦多少，但至少有些用处。

同时，有件更加困扰他的事情又蒙上他的心头。

他又为什么会放任Thor对他的亲吻呢？

与之交欢，还无法自拔地陷入了对方给予的爱抚之中。

第二次的做爱比第一次更有感觉，甚至迫不及待地想解开对方的皮带，主动求欢。

想到这里，Loki真正开始觉得事情变得棘手了起来。

无法理解。

从头到尾都无法理解。

他已经不止一次被这种感觉纠缠，但是此时想要生气却无法生气，挫败感让他突然发出一声咆哮。

Thor被吓到弹了起来。

“Loki——”

他看着对方急促地喘着气。

Loki的眼睛因为愤怒而通红，他抿着嘴瞪着Thor。

报复。

报复Thor。

这个想法蹿进他的脑子里。

对，现在这般狼狈的样子都是Thor害的。这个猎人应当为耍弄他付出代价。

“Loki？”

“什么……”

Loki终于听见Thor的呼唤。

这个家伙似乎刚才有说了什么，Loki想了想。

“你刚说那个小姑娘会给Incubus生下孩子。”

Loki眨了下眼睛，一个计划从他的心底窜了上来，像一团火一样。

他做了一个深呼吸后，让自己的感知从Thor温暖的手心和气息中移开。他说道：“女巫在过去的集会中会召唤Incubus，享受和这种恶魔的交媾带来的高潮却从不让Incubus把精液留在她们的身体里。这是因为女巫们知道一旦自己怀上恶魔的孩子就将变成恶魔的性奴，唯一活着的作用将是用自己的子宫像一只蚂蚁一样，整天不断地生产，直到她的子宫最终承受不住爆裂开来，没有女巫喜欢这种生活，但是这个人类的女人牺牲的话就没有问题了，Thor。”

他又眨了下眼睛，继续说道：“我在反咒的运转中听到了她肚子里的心跳。你知道的，人类理论上是会在和Incubus的交合中染上疾病甚至死亡的，但事实上如果她的背后有女巫的指导的话，她只要找个人先献祭给恶魔和恶魔达成交易的话就能活下来。只是，Thor，无论她找谁做的献祭，这个恶魔似乎并不想和她有长期关系。她肚子里的心跳非常得杂乱，她将承受不住第一轮的分娩，而最终会有数量众多的恶魔从她的肚子里爬出来。

“Thor，现在这栋楼里的大部分人可都睡着了。这里会是——”

“Incubus和Succubus的最好猎食场。”Thor接过了话头，他的眉毛紧皱起来，事情比他想象得要糟糕得多。

“是的，Thor，虽然从她肚子里出来的恶魔会因为教会残留的影响而迅速回归到地狱里去，但谁知道这栋楼里面还有没有像这女人一样的傀儡等着被恶魔附身呢，又或者这些恶魔能赶在被驱逐前钻进哪个意志薄弱的人的梦里也说不定。这栋楼里的人的死活跟我没有关系，但是如果真有什么发生了的话，比如集体离奇死亡的事情，还是会很麻烦的，有些不必要的家伙会过来。”

“谁？”Thor在心里猜测着，直觉告诉他不是组织，也不是女巫，这都不像Loki会担心的对象。

Loki抬起头，让自己和Thor拉开了一段距离，他抚摸着藏在自己衣服里的蛇，就像在讲着一个传说般地故意放轻了些声音但却不容怀疑，“你们猎人的存在不足为惧，在历史上从来就不是重中之重。而那些人则是真正的女巫屠杀者，在整个欧洲两三个世纪便杀了十几万女巫的刽子手，也许你还记得，你们称他们为——” Loki露出了一个属于猎杀者的笑容，“异端审判者。”

“我期待着看到这些人的鲜血，但是Thor，现在并不是时候。而如果他们真的出现，想必也会给你这个负罪之人带来灾难性的麻烦。

“所以，努力吧，Thor。”Loki弯下腰来，凑近了Thor的耳旁，低声说道：“去杀死那个女人，结束这一切。”

但是你会被成群的恶魔吞噬，那个女人肚子里的恶魔随着刚才的重击声，已经开始抓破她的肚皮，你已经来不及了，他想。

“你知道我当时为什么不用看就知道那个女人身体里寄宿着Incubus吗？因为，Thor，我认得Incubus的声音，就在你被Succubus袭击的前不久我听到过……”

Thor疑惑地让自己的记忆回到之前，Loki刺穿他梦里的Succubus的咽喉的景象。

他渐渐睁大了眼睛。

“你的梦里有——”

“嘘——你只要知道我在那个恶魔钻进我的被子前就杀了他就行了，轻易被诱惑的猎人先生。啊，不过，我承认，当我的刀扎进他的心脏里的时候，那确实很痛快，就像报了这几天的清静被你烦扰的仇一样。”

Loki舔了舔嘴唇。

给Thor的煽动已经够多了。

他会为了保护他心爱的人而拼命战斗，Loki想着，然后为他的欺骗得到报应。

天花板又传来了一声重击，这次混着说不清的浑浊声音，就像奇怪的回声一样，但是沉闷模糊。

过了五分钟重击的声音又传来了一次，这次Thor似乎听到了一些木头击打铁器之类的声音。

“别在意这些声音，Thor。”Loki托着腮，手肘搁在自己翘起的膝盖上，“这些只不过是热场前的助兴活动，也别试图浪费时间去叫醒这栋楼里的人，他们可没有猎人的血统，听不见这个声音的人只会把你当成神经病。”

“我还有多少时间？”Thor站在门口，侧耳听着门外的声音。

Loki睁了睁眼睛，做出了一副不明白Thor在说什么的样子。

“还有多少时间？”

“你数到第十三下的时候，分娩就会开始。”

Thor侧着头又看了一眼Loki，然后轻轻挪开了货箱，转着门把拉开了一条缝。

“待在这别动。”

“你想怎么做？”Loki自己倒也没想动，光是用意识催眠自己忘记周围空气的寒冷已经花掉了他不少的精力。

“找到她，如果能把圣水直接灌进她的身体里，说不定可以逼迫那个恶魔出来。”

Thor在离开前又抱了他好一会，直到重击的声音再次响了起来。

“再坚持一会，等我回来。”Thor可以感受得到，从刚才开始Loki的身体温度就又越发转低的趋势，而且速度很快，他不知道这是否是和那个魔力限制有关，但他知道他现在必须速战速决。

有什么在他们两个人的胸前蠕动着，Thor轻轻拉开一点距离，发现蛇从Loki的睡衣里探出个脑袋。

那蛇看了看Loki，就从Loki的胸口滑了出来，顺着Thor的胸膛一路爬到了领口然后钻了进去，从Thor不厚的汗衫可以清楚地看到蛇缠绕在他胸口的身体形状，蛇头拐了个弯，最后从领口钻出了一点。

“你们——”Loki难以置信，他盯着蛇的动作，缓慢地挑起了一边的眉毛。

“不……”Thor刚要解释。

“够了！”Loki的眼神变得开始有些发狠，他直勾勾地盯着自己的蛇，然后视线又在Thor和蛇之间来回扫视着。

而Thor则不管不顾地拨开垂在Loki额头的发丝，把它们别到Loki的耳后，然后给了Loki一个深吻。

“我只对你做这个。”他贴着Loki的皮肤这么说道，而拂在Loki耳边摩挲着对方耳廓的那只手渐渐感觉到了冰凉皮肤下的一点热度，不过Thor微笑着没把话说穿。

“乖乖在这等我。”再一次的嘱咐后，Thor便离开了，带着Loki的蛇一起。

Thor在重新关上门的时候，笑容彻底从脸上消失了，就像变了个人似的，他紧了紧手中的枪。

“伙计，我知道你主人时间不多了，看来我们得加把劲了。”他拍了拍蛇的头顶，轻声说道：“虽然不知道你具体能做什么，但既然是他的蛇的话，一定不会让我失望吧。”

蛇抬了抬脑袋，伸出信子嗅了嗅，然后在Thor走到楼道口的时候抬起了身子。

“合作愉快。”Thor笑了笑，然后往上奔去。

Thor心中一直有个猜测，也许该说是疑惑的地方——袭击他和Loki的两只恶魔是从哪里凭空出现的？

能把两只恶魔在这教会旧址下送进他们的梦里的人一定不是普通的巫师可以匹敌的，甚至可以说非常得强大。那么有可能这个人和操控女孩的巫师是同一个人么？

另外有些事也让Thor不敢细想，那个幕后人选择这种淫魔来进行偷袭，先且不论这种低劣的行为是否让Thor感到恶心，为什么他的梦中会是Succubus？虽然驱使Incubus对付男性的话，确实会因为Incubus本身偏爱处女不喜男性的脾性而付出可能更多的代价，但选择Succubus的话，那么那人便一定是知道Thor见到过Loki的女性形态的事实了，而他在被袭击前唯一一次见到便只是五年前的那会了。但那时候的目击者应该都已经死于Loki制造的大火中了，这是Thor在之前就对比过资料后得出的事实。

还有，为什么派来的是梦魔？

Thor怀疑对方是知道他和Loki爱慕着彼此。而事实上，Thor在此前甚至自己都不确定Loki对他的感觉。那个操控者也许比他知道得更多，不然没有把握的话，有那么多的恶魔可以选择，为什么一定是这种一定得变成意中人的样子才能在梦中与人交媾的如此带有着一些投机味道的梦魔？

但，除非是神才可能把他们的事情知道得这么详细了吧，Thor想道。

蛇在紧闭的紧急通道口前用头轻碰了下Thor的下颚，他们到了。Thor轻轻打开通道门，发现Loki的房门口已经没了那个女孩的身影，只有一滩在走廊的地毯上印出的深色血迹——少女恐怕是在伤口愈合后才起身离开的，也许她躲了起来准备生产，也许她还潜伏在某个角落。

但少女的任务如果是来刺杀他和Loki的话，她就一定会再次出现。可是Thor没有那么多时间等她自动出来，他的脑子里全是Loki冰凉的体温。

浓烈的血腥味混着恶臭从Loki隔壁的公寓里飘了出来，Thor试着轻轻扭动了下把手，发现门没有锁。他和蛇交换了一个眼神，一只手持着枪端在胸前，另一只手将门推开了一条缝。里面黑压压的，那怪异的味道因为敞开的门缝而越发浓烈起来，Thor捂着鼻子，侧着身子用肩膀猛地一下子撞开了门。

透过走廊的光线他看到了Tara，但是那又不是Tara。

那是一个和Tara有着同样面容的女孩，女孩的双手和双脚被钉在了桌上，由血绘成的恶魔的咒印在她的身下。祭品，Thor想道。

双胞胎因为本身的相似性和灵魂上的一些共性对于恶魔来说一直是一份就像高级餐厅的特别菜品一样的美味。其实灵魂本身和其他人并没有实质上的区别，但因为稀少，所以也就特别，也就想尝试。

女孩的身上已经开始腐烂，或者说溶化更为恰当，她的血变成了黑色，烂肉伴随着从腐化部位渗出的血液一起滴落到桌上，黑色的血覆盖在咒印之上，顺着原有的痕迹像是拥有自我生命一般将恶魔的印圈重新描绘着。

Thor试了下擦去这咒印，咒印对恶魔来说相当于地狱和人间的通道，Thor扰乱了咒印的完整性便意味着一旦他将恶魔从女孩的躯体内驱赶出来，恶魔将无处逃脱，只能被教会遗址的影响力撕碎。

但是咒印竟然就像是被刻上去一样无法擦除，这不禁让Thor困惑起来。

是那个操控者搞的鬼么？Thor感到事情越发得棘手了起来。

这时候，Loki的蛇吐了吐信子，它抬高了身子看了看Thor便滑了下来。蛇的身子扫过桌上的咒印，一路游到了女孩的脸边。它回过头来又看了一眼Thor，随后竟滑进了女孩的嘴里。蛇的动作很快，女孩的食道因为蛇的身体撑起而突出，蛇在游动着，从外面能看到喉咙随之轻微的蠕动，蛇的尾巴在几秒钟内便消失在女孩的唇边。

Thor等待着，他在心里为女孩画了一个十字，祈祷她的安息。

不久之后，女孩的胸腔开始被什么往外冲撞。Thor听到了清晰的血肉开裂和骨头断裂的声音。心脏附近的肋骨一根根地被向里折断，这让女孩的左胸形成了一个诡异的凹陷。接着，皮肤如同一块松软的烂叶，和着肉块和血液被顶了开来。一个大洞很快便在女孩的胸口出现，蛇的头从伤口中探了出来，他的身体盘绕在女孩的心脏上。黑色的血顺着蛇的身子滴滴答答，却让它金色的纹路更加醒目起来，深绿色的眼睛一动不动地看着Thor，直到Thor意识到了蛇的意思，把它抱了起来，蛇的尾巴扯断了连接着女孩心脏的组织，然后卷曲着那个黑色的内脏送到了自己嘴边。

蛇盘在Thor的怀里，垂下个尾巴尖，它叼着心脏将身子伸到了恶魔咒印的上方。然后只见蛇的上下颚用力咬合，从伤痕上开始滴落下依然黑色但比刚才更为粘稠的液体。这些液体落到咒印上，竟让咒印变得模糊不堪起来，就像被什么溶解了一般。

Thor没去管蛇在他衣服上随意摩擦擦拭身上血污的行为，他急忙从口袋里拿出最后一瓶圣水出来检查了一下储量后紧着握枪的手，躲进这个房间的一个暗处。

恶魔的这个美味的贡品和咒印被破坏必然能逼迫恶魔现身，Thor在第八声从天花板传来的重击中准备迎击恶魔愤怒的攻势。

然而当女孩出现在敞开的门口时，Thor还是震惊了，他从没见过怀了恶魔的后代的女人，那肚子大腹便便得好像随时都会炸裂开来，恶魔在她的肚子里面攒动，透过那薄薄的皮肤甚至可以看到里面恶魔的身影，就像偶尔快速游过水面的鱼一样一下子消失在表面之下，甚至有些已经撕破皮肤露出利爪。

Thor闭了闭眼睛，他将蛇从手边放了下来，然后他静静等待女孩的接近。

女孩的脸上已经没有了一开始的镇定，不久之前，就在女孩像是恶作剧般地询问那些蛋糕的时候，Thor甚至可以听出里面的愉悦。这个女孩是全心全意想要得到恶魔的驾临的，可此时却哭泣得仿佛一个襁褓中的婴儿。她满脸鼻涕和眼泪，嘴中因为哽咽含糊不清地说着什么。但是此时才意识到恶魔带给她的可怕恐怕已经几乎要为时已晚了。

Incubus发出了一声怒吼，他牵动着女孩的手臂，挥舞着随手的家具，隔着空气击碎了Thor头顶的墙壁。

Thor探出身迅速向恶魔的脑袋开了一枪，但却因为躲避同时砸过来的柜橱门而使子弹打偏到了女孩身后的门上。

木板砸上地板的声音太过巨大，而Thor知道很快就会有被惊醒的住户闻声前来。

于是，他在地上一个翻身闪进了恶魔身侧的一个走廊。走廊里有四个小房间，房门是闭合的，Thor在临近走廊口的两个房间里随机选择了一个，他在躲闪进去的同时，看到Loki的蛇游进了最里面的一个房间。

Thor屏住了呼吸，他用棉被快速而安静地堵住了门缝，接着，打开窗户让外面的空气进到房间里来尽量带走他身上的味道。屋子本身就处于一片黑暗之中，离开了大门外的灯光，附身在女孩身上的恶魔因为人类本身感官的限制，所依靠的只有听觉和嗅觉。Thor靠着训练出来的敏锐感觉到了有东西在靠近，那个恶魔和Thor都知道机会只有一次，谁都不想冒着失手的危险。恶魔谨慎地停留在了走廊中央的位置，Thor可以听到那细微的脚步声彻底不动了。他的肌肉紧绷着，在等待着冲出门去的那一刻。

突然，一声轻微的咔嚓声从门外传了出来，与此同时，Thor用身体撞出门去，恶魔一瞬间被走廊尽头的声音吸引的注意还没有来得及转回来就被Thor压倒在地。

Thor的枪抵在恶魔的心脏上，然后一拳朝着恶魔的脸颊打了过去，Thor明白自己下的手有多重，但不这样就无法顺利撬开对方的嘴。而就在他把圣水全部灌进了女孩的嘴里时，女孩发出了一声梗塞的哭救。

混合着含糊不清的似乎是对不起的道歉和救命的哭喊，这让Thor分了下神。而那被灌了圣水的恶魔竟然在挣扎间还有力气抓住Thor的肩头，企图将其掀翻在地。Thor在听到女孩因为体内恶魔施力过大而手臂脱臼的声音的同时看到了眼前闪过的一道绿光。

“你该杀了她的。”他听到了Loki的声音，但有些有气无力。

Thor翻身爬了起来。Loki的手上汇聚着一丛绿色的火焰，他靠在墙上非常疲倦。

恶魔化成黑沙从女孩的嘴里钻了出来，在空中逃窜如同成群的蜜蜂一般，撞在墙上，天花板上，最终无路可逃在空中炸开消失得无影无踪。

然而，事情并没有结束。

Loki的火焰变得越来越小，他喘着气，一只手搂着自己缩着肩膀渐渐滑坐到了地上。

女孩的哭喊已经变成了哀嚎，清晰的啃咬声和蠕动声从她的肚子里传了出来。

最后一声敲击声从天花板上传了下来。

Thor扑到地上拿过自己的枪的时候女孩的肚子接连发出了几声撕裂的拉扯声。女孩尖叫着，手指在地上嘶鸣抓挠着，两条腿就像是抽搐般地在地上踢打，但她的身子仿佛被什么压着，除了手脚无法移动丝毫。

Thor捡起枪的时候第一个恶魔已经从女孩的肚子里探出了脑袋，枪声响起，但那恶魔已经飞舞到了空中。

来不及了！

恶魔叫嚣着变化为黑沙朝Thor冲了过去，Thor的枪被撞飞在地。

而同时，更多的恶魔从已经渐渐开始死去的女孩的肚子里爬了出来。

黑色的恶魔的身形中不断地有黑沙在爆裂，有的恶魔最终开始吞噬同伴的身体，他们化为黑沙的速度越来越慢，强大的恶魔正在撕咬中诞生。

金色。

就在这时，Thor的脚边突然窜出一道金色来，巨大的身形摆动着撞碎了走廊的墙壁。

嘶嘶的声音让Thor惊觉地意识到那是一条蛇，一条巨大的已经要把这个走廊撑满的蛇。

蛇的牙齿咬穿了肉体，仅仅在刹那之间，女孩的身体和那些还未来得及完全钻出母体的恶魔便被巨蛇吞入腹中。恶魔的尖叫甚至刚刚传进Thor的耳边，一切便突然戛然而止。

寂静中，只有Thor的喘息声，和蛇吞咽的声音，以及Loki手中那微弱的荧荧绿光。

恍惚间，Thor看到Loki向他瞥了一眼，只是他还没来得及搞懂其中的意思，他便听到身边一个庞然大物轰然倒塌的声音。

Loki手中的绿光转瞬之间灭了下去，而在黑暗来临之际，Thor看到了Loki倾斜栽在地上的身影。

 

“好样的！”

刺眼的亮光覆盖了整个房间，竟让人有些目眩。

Thor在指缝间看到了一只黑色的猫，端坐在走廊口的中央。

“现在好了，你这下把他们都杀了。”

Thor认得这个声音，那是他在Mary Deller身上听到过的有着粗粝的金属色泽的低沉的男性的声音。

 

[1] Succubus：女性梦魔。能侵入人类的梦中，变成此人意中人的样子与之交欢，往往结果会导致疾病甚至死亡。这种恶魔只能变成女性的样子。与之相对的男性梦魔被叫做Incubus，这种男性恶魔虽然可以变成男性人类与女子交欢，但也可以变成男性与男性交欢，但也有说法称其是绝对的异性恋，这里使用双性，但偏爱处女的设定。


End file.
